Growing Up Beast
by Charming-Prue
Summary: Sequel to "Loss, Pain and Heartache". After everything they had to go through, Vincent and Catherine are happy. Will it last now that they have a son?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! First of all, I want to thank everyone of you for your constant support, may it be in a review or a PM, you are the reason why what is coming, is coming (and I'm not talking about winter here).**

 **So this is the sequel to "Pain, Loss and Heartache." I hope you will like it. I'm not really sure where this is going but I know I'll suffer writer's block soon enough! Just remember I am a slow writer. As always I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and I hope you will let me know.**

 **I don't think that you need to read "Pain, Loss and Heartache" to understand what's going on here, well maybe a little…**

 **I don't own Beauty and the Beast or its characters. I just use them to fulfil my need for VinCat storylines only.**

 **Here we go: "Growing Up Beast"**

* * *

"Daddy! Mommy's home!" Happily exclaimed Tyler from his room at the first floor of a nice little house lost in the woods of Long Island.

"Yeah, I've heard her." Vincent Keller replied from the living room where he was watching a baseball game comfortably on his couch.

"I'm going to see her and tell her about the spider!" The little boy shouted happily.

Then Vincent heard a window opening and he only had the time to shout: "Tyler! Not through the window!"

Vincent turned his head away from the TV and looked outside to see his son gracefully landing down on the grass in the front yard and running towards his mother.

Vincent let out a sigh and rubbed his face, raising a little boy full of life with his DNA was a struggle of every day.

Catherine had just exited her car when she saw her son jumping through the window and landing elegantly on the grass. Tyler Michael Thomas Keller was now four years old and was too smart for his own good. He was a cute brown hair boy with green eyes. Every time Catherine looked at her son, she could see Vincent, they were very much alike. Although she had never seen a picture of Vincent when he was young, she was certain Tyler would look just like young Vincent. The looks were not the only thing he shared with his father. She guessed that with the handsomeness came the DNA and Tyler had inherited his father, that was for sure. With that Keller super smile, came super senses: speed, earing, strength and the glowing yellow eyes. Tyler had never transformed into a Beast. JT's hypostases were that he was either too young to transform or the mix between his parents' DNA created the super creature Muirfield always hoped for, someone with all the pros and without the cons of being a Beast. Both those theories were freaking Catherine out. But her fears were pushed aside as she watched her son who was now running in her direction, his arms wide open. She kneeled down and hugged him tightly and he told her: "I missed you Mommy."

"I've missed you too baby. But what did we say about using your super powers?" She asked.

The little boy looked down and said: "Not use it only if you say so or it's urgent."

"So you can't jump through the window like you just did." Catherine told him.

"Sorry Mommy. I wanted to see you." Tyler explained.

"Use the stairs next time." Catherine said before kissing him on the forehead and her son nodded.

"Daddy gonna be mad." Tyler stated.

"Yes, he is." Catherine replied as they walked towards the house to find Vincent waiting for them on the porch.

"Sorry Daddy." Tyler apologized when they reached him.

"Go to your room." Vincent replied sternly and Tyler obliged.

Vincent hated to be the stern father sending his son to his room when he broke the rules but with Tyler, it was not just an educational matter, it was a life and death situation. His son had to learn not to use his powers or he would end up being exposed and turned into a rat lab. So Vincent would rather punish him than see him being taken away from them. Tyler and Vincent were different on one point: Tyler was born with those abilities so it came to him naturally while Vincent had to summon the Beast to be able to use it. Therefor it was much harder for Tyler to learn to act like a normal little boy of his age.

Catherine and Vincent kissed and she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest.

"How was your day?" Vincent asked.

"Same as always. Maggie Jacobson called because her cat was stuck in a tree." Catherine said.

Vincent chuckled and said: "That poor old lady didn't understand that you're the Sheriff and not a firefighter?"

"She's alone and needs company. I sent Tess over there." She told him with a smile.

Catherine was indeed the new Sheriff in town and Tess her Deputy. They job had nothing to do with what they were used to do in New York City. This little town was quiet and civil. The worst things they had to do were to give parking tickets. Tess was often bored with this job and sending her to drink tea and talk all day with the old lady didn't help.

Vincent and Catherine would always be thankful to JT and Tess. When Catherine got pregnant, they gave up everything and followed their friends to Long Island to help raise Tyler. They were living in a house not really far away from Vincent and Catherine's. They both loved Tyler very much and the little boy was very fond of Uncle JT and Aunt Tess too.

"And how was your day?" Catherine asked to the man she loved.

"Well, we played hide and seek, did some drawings, climbed in the trees, played some football and learnt how to write Tyler in capital letters." He explained.

Vincent was a full time Dad. As Catherine was working, he was the one staying with Tyler. Vincent was still haunted by numerous organizations so he couldn't expose himself and still had to live like a fugitive meaning he couldn't get a real job even if he wanted to. But he really didn't care, raising his son was a blessing and more than he could ever hope for.

"Come on, let's get inside." Vincent told Catherine before kissing her on the head and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, guiding her inside their home.

Catherine put her badge and gun down, some things never changed. She put the gun in a safe place where Tyler wouldn't be able to reach it. You could never be too careful with fire arms. She then joined Vincent on the couch and said: "Tell him to come back down."

"Ty! Come here son." Vincent said and Tyler joined them on the couch where he sat between them.

"Sorry Daddy." Tyler apologized once again.

"I know son. But you have to be careful with your super powers." Vincent told him.

"But sometimes I forget and I run too fast." The little boy said with sadness.

"It's alright. It takes time to learn to control powers." Vincent explained.

"It was hard for you?" Tyler asked.

"Yes it was, but I had your Mom to help me. And you have the both of us to help you." Vincent said looking lovingly at Catherine.

"But Mommy I wanted to tell you that we saw a big big big spider in the woods today!" Tyler explained happily.

"Really?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, Dadddy said you scared spiders." Tyler stated.

Vincent and Catherine both laughed and Vincent said: "Mommy can be quite scary."

Catherine playfully hit him on the shoulder and she corrected her son: "I'm scared of spiders, but just don't tell Aunt Tess."

"It was really big." Tyler added.

Both of his parents smiled and Catherine said: "Now if you'll excuse me boys, I'm going to have a shower and change into something more comfortable. Can I count on you two to fix dinner?"

"Pastasssss!" Tyler exclaimed as he quickly got up on the couch and threw his arms in the air.

"Pastas it is." Catherine said before kissing both of her men on the cheek and going upstairs.

A while later, Catherine came down to find her men in the kitchen. Tyler was sitting on the stool talking about Spiderman while Vincent was making dinner. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back.

"It smells great." She commented.

"You smell great." Vincent replied while continuing to cook.

"You smell flowers Mommy." Tyler added.

"It's ready, sit." Vincent told them and all of them sat at the dining table.

Vincent served the food and joined them and they started eating and talking about everything. Catherine had nearly finished her plate when she realized that Tyler had barely touched his food and was just playing with his fork and pastas.

"Ty, stop playing and eat your food honey." She told him gently.

"I'm not hungry." The little boy shrugged.

"Come on, with everything we did today, you must be starving." Vincent told his son who only shook his head no.

"Come on, eat Tyler." Catherine said a little more sternly.

"I'm not hungry!" Tyler repeated, glowing his eyes at Catherine.

Vincent said: "You don't glow your eyes at your mother. Go to your room. Right now."

Catherine watched her son leaving the table and let out a long sigh. She put her face in her hands and shook her head.

Vincent put a comforting hand on her tight and she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He told her, lowering his voice as much as he could so his super powered son wouldn't hear. With time they were used to whisper when they didn't want Tyler to hear their conversation. They learnt the hard way that they had to be careful when one day they were talking about Tyler's birthday present and they heard him cheer happily from his room when Catherine said 'Spiderman costume'.

"It's not your fault Vincent." Catherine replied almost in a whisper.

"It's my DNA running through his veins." Vincent reminded her.

"It's not that. Something is wrong with him. Something is bothering him and he's not talking to us." Catherine explained.

"How can you tell?" Vincent asked.

"Jumping through the window like that when he knows he's not allowed to do it, it's not like him. Plus, he is your son. He was frowning all dinner and he is rebellious. He's probably done something stupid he is regretting because he is upset." She explained.

The behavior Tyler had wasn't anything like him. He was usually always sweet and cheerful, unless he was tired or sick but that was not the case today. Catherine knew something was off with her son, her instinct and her guts knew it, she just had to figure out what was going on with her baby.

"I am not rebellious." Vincent told her, faking being hurt by her comment.

Catherine got up and started cleaning the table while Vincent watched her and he repeated: "I am not."

She smiled as she put the dishes in the dishwasher, before she could even realize it, she found herself pinned between the stool and Vincent's perfect body.

"How about not using powers Mister 'I'm not rebellious'?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You can punish me later tonight." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver from head to toes.

Catherine couldn't help but smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"It's alright Catherine, we'll get through this. We knew it wouldn't be easy raising a child with my DNA but we've done well. Ty is smart and handsome just like his father." Vincent joked with a smile that she couldn't resist.

"I'm going to talk to him. I want to know what's going on with him." Catherine told him before pressing her body against his and pressing her lips against his, teasing him with her tongue. Then she pulled away and Vincent groaned.

She smiled and said: "Consider this the first step to your punishment."

Vincent smiled and shook his head as Catherine made her way upstairs to Tyler's room.

* * *

Soooo... what do you think? Are you on board for another ride?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews and follows, I wasn't expecting so much! So, here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think, I love feedback!

* * *

When Catherine entered her son's room, she saw him sitting on his bed, his head hanging low. She hated to see him like that. She made her way to his bed and sat in front of him and she told him gently: "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Daddy is mad at me." He said, not daring to look up at his mother.

"No, I don't think he is. He is just wondering what is bothering you, just like I am." She explained.

The little boy shrugged and stood silent.

"It's alright to be upset. But you have to talk about it to make it go away." Catherine told him. She gave him some time, keeping quiet until he decided to talk to her.

Tyler finally said: "I broke my book."

"You broke your book." Catherine repeated not really understanding what Tyler meant.

He got up from his bed and looked underneath it and retrieved a book ripped into pieces and handed it to his mother, his head hanging low in shame.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Catherine asked gently, she wanted to know why her son was acting the way he was. It wasn't like him, he had never been aggressive like that.

"I got mad at Franklin." He explained.

"Why did you?" Catherine pushed him a little.

"Because I don't like him." He stated, crossing his arms over his little chest.

"But you love it when Daddy reads you his stories. So what did Franklin do to upset you?" Catherine reminded him.

"He has friends and I don't." He said with sadness.

Catherine's heart broke into pieces and tears pooled in her eyes at the sight of the pain Tyler was feeling.

"Come here." She told him as she pulled him on her lap into a hug.

"You have friends. You have me, your dad, Uncle JT and Aunt Tess. And there is Aunt Heather too. You know you can call her anytime you want." Catherine told him.

"But you're old!" He exclaimed, looking up at his mother before adding: "I wish I could go to school like Franklin."

So that was what was going on in his little head. Catherine knew this day would come, that she couldn't shelter him in their house until he was twenty and able to defend himself against whoever would be out there looking for him or his father.

"Don't be sad Mommy." Tyler told her. Just like his father, he had the ability to read his mother like an open book.

"I know I can't have friends because of my super powers but sometimes I want to." He explained before asking: "Does it make me bad boy?"

"No. No baby, you're not a bad boy. You're a wonderful little boy and I love you so, so much." Catherine told him, tightening her hold on him. She looked up to find Vincent watching them from the doorway. She didn't have to ask to know that he had heard everything. He watched them silently, the look in Catherine's eyes was breaking his heart. When she closed her eyes as she kept hugging her son, Vincent saw a tear slowly falling down her face. He hated to see the two people he loved most hurting like that. It angered him so much that he had to fight against his Beast not to transform.

"Come on Ty, let's get you to bed." Vincent interrupted as he finally entered the room.

Tyler looked at his father and said: "I'm sorry Daddy."

"It's alright son. But you have to talk to us when something is bothering you." He explained.

Tyler nodded and Vincent said: "Now, let's change into your PJ's and get some sleep."

"And brush my teeth." Tyler commented and it was Vincent's turn to nod.

Once they were done with getting Tyler ready for bed, the little boy settled under the covers and his parents joined him on the bed. Vincent and Catherine lied on their flanks, each on one side of their son. Tyler rested his hands on top of the covers, over his stomach and his parents both put one of their hands on top of his.

"Daddy, can you tell the story?" Tyler asked.

"Which one?" Vincent asked.

"Your story Daddy!" The little boy replied.

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a guy with super powers…" Vincent started.

"You!" Tyler interrupted him.

Vincent smiled before continuing: "And this guy he couldn't go out of his cave because it would be too dangerous for him. So he was living with his best friend but he was always sad and angry. But one day, a beautiful girl came into his life…"

"That's you Mommy." Tyler commented and Catherine nodded.

Vincent continued: "The guy tried to push the beautiful girl away because he was scared of hurting her. But I think that he was also intimidated by her beauty and her smile, so that's probably why he tried to push her away. But the girl, she was quite stubborn and she always came running back to him, probably because he was so handsome and all."

Catherine chuckled and shook her head and Tyler smiled as well and turned his attention to his mother. He had heard this story over and over again and he knew it was his mother's time to speak.

"The girl…" She started but both Tyler and Vincent corrected her: "Beautiful girl."

"The beautiful girl…" She corrected before continuing, "She knew that the handsome guy would never hurt her and she couldn't help but fall in love with him. You see, the guy was always protecting her and protecting innocent people with his super powers so the beautiful girl knew that he was a very good person."

It was Vincent's turn to speak: "So the handsome guy fell in love with the beautiful girl, but the truth was that he had always been in love with her, ever since the first time he saw her."

"They've loved each other very much, and they still do." Catherine continued.

"And now they have a beautiful handsome baby boy with super powers that they both love very very very much." Vincent finished and they both kissed their son on each side of his face.

"That's me!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Yeah that's you knucklehead." Vincent said.

"Come on, it's time to sleep." Catherine said as she started to get up.

"Nooooo, pleeeeeease stay a little." Tyler pleaded.

"Alright." Catherine told him. She couldn't resist her son, especially after what he told her and seeing how much it was painful for him not to have friends his age.

"Until I fall asleep, please." Tyler pleaded a little more.

Tyler turned on his side and snuggled against his mother and Vincent wrapped his arms around the both of them. Vincent looked into Catherine's eyes and he knew that what Tyler told her had been painful for her and it had been for him as well.

Catherine tightened her hold on her son and told him: "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mommy." Tyler replied.

"And I love you two too." Vincent said before kissing Tyler on the head and Catherine on the lips.

"Two too." Tyler replied with a chuckle.

"Come on Ty, it's time to sleep. Close your eyes." Catherine told him and the little boy did as he was told.

Catherine and Vincent waited until he was sound asleep and left Tyler's room to go to theirs.

Catherine sat on their bed, feeling helpless and tired. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about her conversation with Tyler.

Vincent sat next to her and took her hand.

She waited for a while before saying: "Our son is sad and unhappy."

Vincent stood silent and gently rubbed his thumb over her hand, trying to comfort her.

"We thought we were doing the right thing. We thought that we were good parents but we've failed miserably." She continued.

"Maybe it's time for him to go to school." Vincent suggested. He knew how Catherine felt about it. She was so scared of something happening to her son that she thought that it would be best to keep him at home. Vincent had agreed because at the time he thought that it was what was best too. Now he wasn't so sure about it.

"Do you think he is ready?" Catherine asked him.

"I don't know. But I know that he is smart and JT's been teaching preschool since we moved here to be sure that we can always have an eye on him." Vincent explained.

"But what if he forgets to run slowly? What if someone picks up on him and his eyes glow? What if they play football and he jumps too high to get the ball?" Catherine asked.

"We'll figure it out if it happens and if it gets out of control, we'll move to another place." Vincent told her.

"I'm so scared." Catherine admitted as she rested her head on Vincent's shoulder.

"I am too. But someone once told me that we could overcome anything." He tried to reassure her.

"I hoped that giving birth would be the only thing we would have to overcome but this… raising him and teaching him how to manage his abilities, it's even more challenging." Catherine said.

"But we can't keep him secluded in our home, he needs to go out there and experience life and if he falls, we'll be next to him to help him get back on his feet." Vincent tried to reassure her once again, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her on the top of the head.

"I just want him to be happy and to feel good about himself. I don't want him to feel like he doesn't belong because of his DNA." Catherine explained.

"Catherine… He's gonna be okay. He's smart and he knows right from wrong. And just like I told you before, if something goes wrong, we'll leave and settle some place new. Now I want you to stop worrying so much. Tomorrow our son is going to school like any other boy his age and he's going to be fine." Vincent told her.

"I'm never going to stop worrying." Catherine told him.

"And I'm not going to stop worrying either… about him, about you. But I believe this is what being a parent and being in a relationship means, being scared and taking risks but more importantly, trusting that so far we've raised Ty to be smart and wise about his abilities." Vincent explained to her.

"Since when are you so wise yourself Mister Keller?" Catherine asked.

"I think it started when you told me I was going to be a father." He replied, before kissing her lips.

Catherine smiled at him and he added: "So now, I'm going to make you stop worrying for at least a little while." Vincent replied as he pressed her against the mattress of their bed and sneaked a hand underneath her shirt. He adjusted his body over hers, careful not to crush her before starting to place kisses on her neck. She closed her eyes, lot in the comforting sensation that his body, kisses and touch were providing to her. She loved him so much. Vincent and Tyler meant the world to her. She hoped that Vincent was right and that Tyler would be alright.

"Tyler is…" Catherine started but Vincent cut her off and said: "Tyler is sound asleep. It's just you and me. I believe I've been using my super powers illegally and you promised something about a punishment?"

Catherine relaxed in his arms. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They kissed passionately, their hands gently and slowly discovering each other's skin once again.

"I think I can stop worrying for a little while." Catherine said after pulling away from his lips for a brief moment before they started to lose each other into a moment of passion.

* * *

You know I can't keep them happy for too long... C'me on, hit the review button!


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine made her way to her son's room and sat on the bed next to him. She watched him sleep for a little while not believing that the tiny baby she held in her arms yesterday was now going to school. Her pregnancy had been rather complicated. She had risked her life to have him, fighting against everyone, even Vincent, to keep her baby even if it meant that she could end up dying. She had never regretted her choice and she would do it again. Tyler was one of the best things that ever happened in her life. She sighed and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Tyler… honey, it's time to wake up." She said softly.

The little boy groaned and turned his back to her. Catherine couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. He looked like his father when he didn't want to get out of bed.

"Mommy?" He suddenly asked with surprise, not being used to being woken up by his mother. Catherine was usually leaving for work before Tyler was up. Since he wasn't going to school there was no use to waking him up too early. But today was different. Today he would be going to school.

"Come on, today is a big day." She told him.

"Why? You not working?" Tyler asked, finally turning to face his mother who got his attention.

"No, I am working but today you're going to school." Catherine told him with a smile.

"Really?!" Tyler asked jumping on his feet and on his bed.

"Yes really." Catherine said.

"Daddy! I'm going to school!" Tyler exclaimed and then he laughed.

"What did he say?" Catherine asked, of course she couldn't hear Vincent from upstairs.

"Hurry up goofball or you're gonna be late." Tyler repeated Vincent's words that Catherine wasn't able to hear.

Catherine shook her head and got up from the bed and she made her way downstairs in the kitchen followed closely by Tyler. Once they reached the kitchen, Tyler ran and jumped into his father arms.

"Daddy, it's awesome!" The little boy exclaimed as Catherine joined them for a family hug, resting her head on Vincent's shoulder.

"It's pretty much awesome. I can't believe our little baby boy is going to school." Vincent told him.

"I'm not a baby Daddy!" Tyler told him as he started to pout.

"No, you're definitely not anymore. Now sit and eat your breakfast." Vincent told him before kissing him on the cheek and Catherine on the head and putting his son down on the floor.

The three of them sat at the breakfast table that Vincent had prepared and they started to eat, except Catherine who was watching Tyler. She seemed lost in her thoughts and that didn't go unnoticed by Vincent who took her hand in his.

"I'm going to meet friends!" Tyler said happily.

"Of course and Uncle JT will be there too." Vincent said.

"He's going to be my teacher." Tyler said with a smile.

"He is. But remember that you have to be very very careful." Vincent told him and Tyler nodded.

"No super powers." Tyler commented.

"That's right, no super powers. And if something is bothering you, that you are scared or angry, you go to Uncle JT, no glowing eyes. Can you do that?" Vincent asked him.

"Mommy, why are you scared?" Tyler asked to his mother noticing her behavior.

Catherine cleared her throat. Of course he would pick up on her worries. He was just like his father, able to read her like an open book.

"I'm scared because my baby is going to school." Catherine told him, choosing not to lie to him because she knew he would find out she was not telling the truth.

"Mommy I promise I'll be okay." Tyler replied to reassure her.

Catherine smiled and told him: "I know you will. But you know moms are always scared for their babies."

Tyler nodded and said: "But I'm not a baby so you don't have to be scared."

Catherine smiled at him and told him: "Finish up your breakfast, you don't want to be late for your first day."

Tyler nodded and finished his food with a big smile on his face. Once he was done, he ran upstairs to get ready as his parents cleaned up the dishes.

"He's gonna be fine Catherine." Vincent reassured her, whispering as usual when Tyler was able to hear. He wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to comfort her.

"I know he is. I'm just worried about all the others kids that could push him over the edge." Catherine told him.

"He's smart enough to walk away. He knows what are the risks and consequences about using his powers." Vincent told her. He was always trying to be optimistic about his son's abilities, put up a good front for Catherine but the truth was that he hated the fact that his DNA was a burden for his son. No little boy his age should know about bad people wanting to take him and his father because they had powers. No little boy should have to think twice before running or jumping. And that was all because of his DNA. Vincent was beyond happy to be a father, he loved his son and he wouldn't change anything in his life but he knew that Tyler's suffering and burden was entirely his fault. He was feeling guilty everyday but he had not said a word to Catherine. She had made so many sacrifices for him, some almost costing her her life, the last thing he wanted was to put the weight of his guilt on her shoulders.

"I couldn't survive if something happened to one of you." Catherine told him, looking away from him.

"Hey…" Vincent told her, placing his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him. He gently rubbed her face with his thumb and said: "Nothing is going to happen to either of us. We're both fine and nothing is going to change that."

"Okay." Catherine murmured with a small nod.

"Okay." Vincent repeated before kissing her on the lips.

"Mommy! Can I wear my Superman tee-shirt?" Tyler asked from his room.

Vincent and Catherine pulled apart and smiled at their son's ingenuous mind.

"You can't wear a shirt saying that you have super powers, this is not how you keep a secret." Vincent told him.

"Can I wear glasses then?" Tyler asked.

Catherine chuckled and rested her forehead on Vincent's chest.

"No, no glasses either. Just you Tyler." Vincent told him.

"I'll help him get ready." Catherine told Vincent and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading upstairs.

"Mommy, are you going to work today?" Tyler asked her when she entered his room.

"Yup, all day. Why?" Catherine replied to him as she looked for proper clothes for him to wear.

"Daddy is going to be alone." Tyler told her.

"I'm sure he will find something to do, don't worry about him." Catherine told him as she walked back to him and helped him get dressed.

"Tyler always worries for Mommy and Daddy." He told her, mimicking what she had told him previously.

"No, Tyler doesn't worry for Mommy and Daddy because they are very fine." Catherine corrected him.

He was about to argue but Catherine finished dressing him and she told him: "You're all set."

Tyler gave her a huge hug, just like his father, he knew when his mother needed to be comforted.

"I love you very much baby." Catherine told him.

"Me too. Big like the house." Tyler told her.

Catherine chuckled and pulled away.

They headed downstairs where Vincent was waiting for them with Tyler back pack. The three of them made their way to their car and to school.

They were greeted at the entrance of the classroom by JT.

"Hey big guy, ready for your big day?!" JT happily asked Tyler who nodded vigorously in answer.

Tyler looked inside the class but didn't dare stepping in.

"Go on." JT told him.

Tyler turned to his parents and told them: "Bye!" And with that he made his way inside the class.

Vincent and Catherine just stood there, holding hands and watching their son quickly interacting with the other kids.

"You can go now." JT told them.

"But…" Catherine started.

"Everything is under control. Tyler is safe here with me and he's going to be careful with his powers." JT whispered to them, not because he didn't want Tyler to hear but because of the other kids and parents.

"Be careful son. Remember not to run too fast." Vincent whispered and Tyler turned towards him and nodded his head from afar.

"Go! Now!" JT ordered them.

Catherine sighed and reluctantly left, followed by Vincent. They walked hands in hands until they reach their car and Catherine said: "So, what do you have plan for the rest of the day?"

Vincent smiled at her and pressed his body against hers. He raised an eyebrow and said: "Hmmm, I have a lot of plans for the rest of the day."

"Oh yeah? Like what? Spying on our son? Please tell me you'll be spying on him all day." Catherine asked hopefully. It would make her a little bit less anxious if she knew Vincent was there to watch over their son.

Vincent shook his head no and said: "No, no spying, and no calling JT every minute, for either of us."

He knew that if he told her that he would be staying around school all day it would mean that he didn't trust Tyler with his abilities and that she would be even more anxious.

"My plan is that you take a day off and then we could do things… since Ty is at school and the house is empty." Vincent told her before starting to kiss her neck.

"Wh-what kind of things?" She managed to ask. After all this time he was still making her weak in the knees and her head spin.

"Hmmm… things… Things in our bed, in our living room, in our shower and then again in our bed… lots of things…" Vincent explained still teasing her with his kisses.

"It sounds so so so tempting but I have a job and I can't be dopey at it." Catherine said to him.

"You said that to me…" Vincent started but she cut him off nodding her head and saying: "After the first time we…"

"Technically, it wasn't really after the first time… more like fourth or sixth…" Vincent corrected her.

She blushed at the thoughts of that night, she treasured those memories of them.

"Seeing you blush makes me want to do even more things with you…" He whispered in her ear.

Catherine rested her forehead on his shoulder and bit her lower lip. She had to gather all her willpower not to succumb to his charming ways. He knew exactly what to do and what to say to stir her desire for him. He couldn't help but smiled when he heard her breathing and heart beat accelerate. He knew she had to go to work but he loved teasing her and what he loved most was that she would get back at him for that.

She finally looked up at him and said: "I love you. Rain check?"

He smirked and replied: "Most definitely."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked him.

"No, I think I'll just walk, you know to get some energy off." Vincent replied.

"Just keep enough for me tonight." Catherine said with a vixen smile.

He crushed his lips on hers and kissed her passionately. He pulled away for much needed air and told her: "Just go before I rip your clothes off."

Catherine gave him a quick peck on the lips and made her way to the driver's side of her car.

"Oh and Catherine..." Vincent called after her before adding: "I love you too."

She smiled at him, got in the car and drove to the Sherriff's office.

* * *

What do you think? I'm kind of starting slowly because there are a lot of things to settle but troubles are coming! Thanks for all the reviews, feedback is awesome! C'me on, leave some more!


	4. Chapter 4

JT sighed for the hundredth time. "Cat! Geez! Stop calling me! Everything is just fine."

Sitting at a table with his new friends and doing some painting, Tyler couldn't help but smiled. His mother had already called three times to check up on him and he could hear his father's heartbeat letting him know that he was not far away, probably on the rooftop of the school. He knew that his parents were only protecting him because of his super powers and that they were always scared that someone would hurt him or take him. Thought he couldn't really understand because he always felt safe.

"He is painting right now, the worst thing that's gonna happen is paint on his shirt! Now let me do my job!" JT said to Catherine, trying not to get the whole class's attention. He hung up on Catherine, knowing she could call back in a few minutes.

There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened, revealing Tess, much to JT's surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me." JT muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Tess cheered as she made her way to JT, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She was carrying her gun at her waist as she was supposed to be working. Some of the kids were very impressed to see her, a deputy in their class.

"What are you doing here?" JT hissed, well knowing she was sent by Catherine to check on Tyler.

"I came to see your work place!" Tess tried innocently but she knew that she wouldn't fool JT.

"Seriously? After all this time and claiming that all those children are much too scary, you choose to visit today?" JT asked her.

"Alright, you've got me. I came to see my favorite guy. Hi Ty!" Tess said, looking and waving at Tyler.

Tyler waved back at her and a little girl sitting next to him asked him: "You know a cop?"

Tyler nodded and said casually: "It's my Aunty Tess. And my Mom is the Sheriff."

"Cool." The little girl told him and they continued their painting.

JT sighed once again and said: "I know Cat sent you and I bet Vincent is probably snooping on the roof. So I suggest you let me do my job and go do yours! You are scaring half my class!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Tess told him.

"Great, I'll see you tonight." JT told her as he almost pushed her outside his class.

"I swear your parents and aunt are driving me nuts big guy." JT muttered under his breath and it made Tyler laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" The little girl next to him asked.

Tyler panicked… He knew he couldn't say that he could hear that JT had said something to him.

"I said something funny in my head." He let out quickly, hoping his classmate wouldn't ask more questions.

The little girl chuckled and said: "You're funny."

Tyler smiled back at her, he definitely loved school.

"Good job son. I think she likes you." He heard his father telling him.

Tyler kept quiet and got up from his chair. He looked outside the windows to see if he could see his father as made his way to JT but Vincent was out of his sight.

"What's going on Tyler?" JT asked him.

"Daddy is spying on me." Tyler told him.

"I'll talk to him tonight, although he already heard that and he's going to go home because he knows nothing's going to happen to you." JT let out with a sigh, looking at the ceiling.

"Go back to your sit Ty, don't be distracted by all this adult craziness." JT said to Tyler who did as he was told and came back to his table and his painting.

"Go away! You are distracting him!" JT muttered, hoping that Vincent would go home.

The rest of the day went smoothly, of course Vincent and Catherine kept checking on their son and Heather called too, probably tipped off by her sister. Heather knew everything. Catherine had to tell her the truth about Vincent, the experiments and his DNA and why her nephew and godson would be able to jump over her car at the age of two. Much to Catherine's surprise, she had taken it well, only freaking out for a whole week. Since then, she had been a constant support for the three of them, even if she still lived in Miami. She came to visit as often as she could and she was very close to Tyler. He regularly stole his mother's phone to call his Aunty Heath. He would be calling her tonight before going to bed to tell her about his day.

Tyler made his way outside his classroom just like the others kids, happy to see their parents again and go home. Both Vincent and Catherine were waiting anxiously outside for him. Vincent's heart skipped a beat when he saw all the kids running and he silently prayed that Tyler wouldn't run too fast.

When the little boy reached his parents, at the speed of a boy his age, they both kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"School is awesome!" He exclaimed happily.

Catherine smiled and kissed the side of his head. She had been worried sick all day. She knew she had been over the edge calling JT, Heather and Tess all day long but she couldn't help it. Vincent and she both got back to their feet.

"See you tomorrow Tyler." They heard a little girl say.

"Bye Maddison." Tyler replied shyly and the little girl walked away with her parents.

"And who is this?" Catherine asked curiously.

"It's Maddison." Tyler replied shyly, lightly blushing.

"We like Maddison." Vincent whispered in Catherine's ear.

"I heard Daddy." Tyler told him, not really happy that he father had been spying on him all day.

"Well, I like her too, she is beautiful and she seems nice." Catherine said to her son with a warm smile.

"Come on, let's get back home. What do you want to eat tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Daddy's famous burgers!" Tyler exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Daddy's famous burgers it is!" Catherine replied with a wide smile. Tyler smiled back at her, his day was definitely one of the best he ever had.

The three of them started to walk towards their car but Tyler stopped abruptly.

Both Vincent and Catherine stopped too and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Ty?" Vincent asked.

"Thank you for letting me go to school." The little boy told them.

Vincent smiled and said: "You're welcome son." Then he walked back to him and picked him up. Catherine joined them. She wrapped her arms around them and she said: "I love you guys."

"And we love you too." Vincent replied and Tyler strongly nodded.

The three of them finally made their ways to their car and drove home. Once they parked outside, Tyler quickly got out of the car and yelled: "Race!"

Vincent knew what it meant and they both raced each other at human speed to the front door. Of course, Vincent let his son win and when Tyler looked at him happily, Vincent frowned.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Tyler asked, noticing the change in his father's behavior and look.

"Your eyes are glowing." Vincent told him gently, wondering what was going on with his son.

Tyler covered his eyes with his hands and said: "But I'm not angry!"

Catherine finally caught up to them and Tyler told her: "Mommy I'm not angry, I swear!"

She looked up a Vincent questioningly and he explained: "His eyes are glowing."

Catherine kneeled down in front of her son and gently took his hands away from his face but he kept his eyes closed.

"Honey, look at me." Catherine told him gently.

"I'm not angry." He repeated before opening his eyes glowing yellow and full of tears. He didn't understand what was going on with him. His parents were saying that his eyes were glowing but he wasn't angry or scared. It had been an awesome day, it could probably top spending the day with Aunt Heather and eating ice-cream all afternoon. Now he was scared that something was wrong with him and that his parents wouldn't let him got back to school again and that meant not seeing Maddison again.

"We know you're not angry, but we have to understand what's causing this." Catherine explained to him.

"Is there anything you want to tell us about how you feel, did something or someone bothered you at school?" Vincent asked.

Tyler shook his head no and asked: "Is something wrong with me?"

"No baby, nothing is wrong with you. Do you feel any different than usual?" Catherine asked him.

Tyler thought about his mother's question for some seconds before answering: "I want to run... like… really, really fast."

Catherine looked at Vincent who shrugged in return.

"How does it feel?" Catherine asked him.

"Like I have little ants on my legs and in my heart they are telling me to run fast." Tyler explained.

"Okay… why don't you go inside and get your black sneakers so you and Daddy can go run for a while." Catherine proposed and Tyler nodded. Vincent unlocked the front door and his son walked inside the house.

Catherine looked at Vincent and she asked him: "Any guesses on the little ants?"

"It makes sense." Vincent nodded, making Catherine raise an eyebrow in question before Vincent explained: "Before he went to school, we used to run in the woods, or climb in the trees and he would go full Beast mode. Today he had to control himself more than he is used to, so he probably needs to get all his energy out."

"Do you think running with you will help?" Catherine asked.

"I think so. I do hundreds of push-ups when I need to contained the Beast so I don't see why it would be any different with Ty." Vincent explained.

Catherine nodded and said: "Like father, like son."

"That or we can buy ants repellent." Vincent joked.

Catherine playfully slapped his shoulder before they both walked inside the house.

Tyler met them in the living room with his sneakers on, his eyes still glowing. He was looking down as if he had done something wrong.

"I'm not going to school again right?" He said sadly, thinking that the glowing of his eyes would make his parents think twice before sending him back to school.

"If when we come back from our run your eyes are not glowing anymore, I don't see why not." Vincent told him.

Tyler looked up at him with a small smile but his smile faded when he looked at Catherine, he knew that his mother was probably against the idea.

Catherine shrugged and said: "I'm with Dad on this one."

Tyler smiled widely and Vincent said: "Let's go."

Tyler nodded strongly and Catherine said to Vincent: "Just so you know, I'm going to have a long and hot bath while you're outside…"

Vincent smiled and shook his head at Catherine's teasing and he said: "Come on Ty, let's go."

Tyler said goodbye to his mother and both of the boys stormed off the front house.

* * *

Hi! I hope you liked this new chapter! Thank you soooo much for the feedback you gave me so far! Feel free to leave me some more, review or PM, just let me know if I'm on the right path here! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi boys!" Catherine said as she entered her house, greeting the two most important men in her life. It was already dark outside and after a long and exhausting day at work, she longed to see them and spend time with them.

"Hi Mommy." Tyler replied from the couch where he was sitting next to his father with a book on his lap. The little boy was wearing his PJ, ready to go to bed. Vincent had allowed him to stay up a little later than usual because Catherine was stuck at work and he knew they would want to see each other.

"Hi babe." Vincent told her, lifting his head and greeting her with his handsome smile.

Catherine put her gun away, as well as her badge and coat and then she made her way to the couch before slumping down on it with a long sigh. She rested her head on Vincent's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You catch the bad guy?" Tyler asked her, curious about her day at work and why she was coming home so late.

"No baby, I didn't." Catherine told him with another sigh.

"Oh you need a hug then." Tyler stated as he moved to his mother's lap and rested his head against her chest while she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his head.

"Is it Mommy who needs a hug or is it Ty?" Vincent asked with a smile.

Tyler smiled shyly and said: "Maybe both."

Vincent and Catherine both chuckled and Vincent wrapped one of his arms around the two of them as Catherine closed her eyes once again, enjoying being with them after the complicated and long day she's had. Her stomach growled a little, a noise that she thought no one heard but that was without counting on the two boys with enhanced DNA next to her.

Tyler chuckled slightly at the sound and Vincent said: "We saved you some dinner."

"I just want to take a shower and sleep." Catherine said with a yawn.

"It's not good to go to bed with nothing in your tummy." Tyler stated.

Catherine shook her head with a smile and said: "You're right genius, let's go to the kitchen."

They all got up from the couch and made their way to the kitchen where Catherine and Tyler took place at the table while Vincent warmed Catherine's food.

"How was your day at school?" Catherine asked her son.

It's been a couple of months now since Tyler had started school and everything was fine. Catherine had stopped calling JT every hour and Vincent stopped spending his days on the top of the building. Tyler was going to school like every other kid his age and he fitted perfectly among them. The little enhanced DNA boy still had to burn all his energy after school but that allowed him and Vincent to spend father and son quality time that they both enjoyed.

Tyler shrugged before answering: "Uncle JT was sick so we had another teacher. He looks mean. And then he took our blood to see if we were sick like Uncle JT."

Catherine's head snapped in Vincent's direction, anxiety immediately rising inside her body. If someone were to analyze Tyler's blood and DNA, they would find out that he wasn't like any other boy his age. As her heartbeat started to pick up, Vincent walked next to her to reassure her. He placed one of his hands on the small of her back and kissed her temple. She did her best to calm down and seeing that Vincent didn't seem preoccupied helped her. She knew that Tyler would notice if she was scared so she took a breath and smiled at her son who smiled back at her. She didn't want him to be scared because of her reaction. She was dying to talk to Vincent about it and about what happened at work today but she knew that she would have to wait for Tyler to be asleep to have that conversation.

Tyler chuckled and Catherine asked him: "What's so funny mister?"

"Your heart go fast when Daddy kiss you." The little boy replied with a shy smile.

Catherine shook her head with a smile, glad that he was misunderstanding her reaction.

"Just like yours when you are next to Maddison." Vincent said to his son.

"But I don't kiss Maddison on the mouth." Tyler replied while making a disgusted face.

"You won't be making that face in a few years, trust me son." Vincent said with a smile.

Vincent put a warm plate of food in front of Catherine who thanked him with a smile. He walked to Tyler and picked him up.

"Time to go to bed. Kiss Mommy goodnight." Vincent told him.

"Noooooo." Tyler complained, he wanted to stay with his parents for a while longer even though he was really tired.

"It's really late baby and you have to go to school tomorrow." Catherine told him as she got up from her chair and kissed her son on the cheek.

"But I want to stay with you." The little boy said with his best pouting face. "Pleaaaassseeee." He added joining his hands together for the most dramatic effect.

"Alright." Catherine finally gave up before adding: "But when I'm done with dinner, you're going to bed."

"Yeesss!" Tyler claimed victoriously.

Vincent chuckled: "Aunt Heather taught you well."

Tyler nodded and his father put him down on his chair next to Catherine who sat back on her chair as well and started to eat. They talked while Catherine was eating and once she was done, both she and Vincent put Tyler to bed. As it was already late for him, he fell asleep in no time. Catherine then took a quick shower and Vincent was waiting for her on their bed, his back resting against the headboard of their bed. He licked his lips when he saw her with a towel wrapped around her body that was merely covering her.

"We need to talk." She told him, not noticing his reaction.

"The last thing I have on my mind right now is talking." He replied as his eyes glowed in hunger.

He didn't know if she had willingly chosen to ignore his comment or if she was thinking too much that she didn't hear him when she sat on the bed next to him.

"You're not freaking out that someone took Tyler's blood. Why aren't you freaking out?" She asked him.

Vincent smiled and took her hand, gently rubbing his thumb on her skin to comfort her. Although her smell was intoxicating, he tried to concentrate on calming her nerves about Tyler.

"Because chances are that they are just doctors trying to make sure that some kids won't get sick." He explained.

"Chances? How can you talk about chances?" Catherine asked, getting a little angry. Vincent was taking this whole story too lightly and she didn't like it.

"Because it's been years since someone came after us Catherine, no one is looking for us anymore." He explained gently.

"How can you be sure?" She asked him.

"Why don't you tell me what's really scaring you?" Vincent asked back. He knew she was holding some information.

"There was a murder in the woods and now people are taking our son's blood because JT is sick, this cannot be a simple coincidence." Catherine told him.

"Well, maybe it is and maybe you are overreacting a little. How did that guy die in the woods?" Vincent asked.

"Bullet in the chest and I'm not overreacting for your information." She replied.

"Maybe it was a huntsman or a poacher who made a mistake, study the case and then we'll freak out if we need to." Vincent tried to reason her.

"We should start packing." Catherine said, shaking her head.

"Listen, tomorrow, I'll go in the woods to help you find anything that could be useful for your investigation. And I'll go to school and steal Tyler's blood sample. We are not running away, not now, not when we don't know what we are up against or even if we are up against something." Vincent explained gently.

Catherine took a deep and long breath, trying to calm herself from freaking out and leaving with her son for Alabama or Louisiana in the middle of the night.

"You're exhausted and you need to rest." Vincent told her, gently wrapping his arms around her and moving her to lie under the covers, still wrapped in her towel. She rested her head on the crock of his neck, while he was resting on his back. She inhaled his comforting scent and welcomed his warmth.

"Everything feels terribly wrong." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Is that helping?" He asked her as he started to run his fingers against the soft skin of her back, along the part of her exposed spine.

She let out a soft moan at his comforting touch and said: "A little."

"A little is a good start." Vincent told her.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is going on and I can't understand what it is, let alone control it." She explained.

"We're not going to lose him. You're not going to lose him Catherine." Vincent told her. He knew that loosing Tyler was her biggest fear and he couldn't blame her. He had failed her in the past and he was the reason they had lost their first unborn child. She had a miscarriage because of his stupidity, because he had chosen the Beast and Tori over her. And then they had almost lost Tyler during Catherine's pregnancy. Those events had lead Catherine to become overprotective and freighted to lose her boy and no one could blame her. Vincent couldn't do much to reassure her that everything would be okay. He remembered the first time Tyler cried all night because of a toothache. Catherine didn't get any sleep and insisted on holding him all night. Or the first time he fell from his bike and scratched his knee, the poor boy was summoned on bed rest for a whole day.

Vincent chuckled at that thought and Catherine asked: "What?"

"Nothing." He lied on purpose.

Catherine raised her head to look at him in the eyes, waiting for an explanation to what was so funny that he was making fun of her.

"I was thinking about the day he fell off his bike and you forced him to stay in bed." Vincent told him with a smile.

"I know I have the tendency to overreact but…" She stared but he cut her off and told her: "And I love you even more for that. I hate seeing you so scared that something might happen to him but I get it. I love your Mama Bear style."

Catherine playfully slapped him on the chest for calling her Mama Bear but then she gave him a kiss on the lips. She moved her body to lie on top of him, resting her head underneath his chin. He gladly enveloped her in his arms as she let out a content sigh.

"I was so so scared… I don't think I have ever been so scared in my whole life. I don't want to feel that way ever again." She said almost whispering.

He knew exactly what she was referring to, it was the day she gave birth to Tyler. As expected, Catherine hadn't had a normal pregnancy. Carrying a child with cross-species DNA wasn't exactly going by the books… well in fact there was no books about how baby Beast was growing inside you. No one ever wrote 'What to expect when you're expecting a Beast" and Catherine had learnt the hard way. After the second trimester, JT had to put her into an induced coma. Little Tyler was becoming very active and with Beast strength, he had injured Catherine, putting both their lives in danger. They also had to put the gem next to her but at the time they didn't know how the baby would react.

"I thought I would lose the both of you but you both came through." Vincent started before tightening his grip around her body and continuing: "You were stubborn enough to put your life in danger and go through with your pregnancy and you fought for our baby and look at us now. I've never been happier in my life."

"Hmmm ditto." Catherine replied lazily. Vincent's soft words and strong heartbeat were gently lulling her into sleep.

Vincent adjusted the covers on them and whispered: "Goodnight love."

"Night…" Catherine barely replied, making Vincent smile.

He stood awake for a moment, starring at the ceiling and wondering if Catherine's fears and senses about people being after them were legitimate or if her overprotectiveness was playing tricks on her mind. Tomorrow he would help her find the truth in all that and they would resume their happy and perfect life and laugh about it in a few weeks.

* * *

Troubles are coming... I hope you're not loosing interest here! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

"VINCENT! VINCENT!" Catherine screamed at the top of her lungs and she made her way out of her car and sprinted to her house. She wished she could run faster. The distance from her car to the front door passed before her eyes in slow motion, her lungs burned as long as her muscles which were not getting enough oxygen to follow Catherine's movements. It was late and already dark, the lights inside her house the only thing guiding her way. It was happening again, her family was in danger. But this time it was not just her and Vincent. Her son's life was also at risks. Her fear had passed onto another level, she was terrified that something might happened to Tyler. That fear was incomparable to the fear of losing Vincent that was already a lot to handle. It was as if one of her organ was being ripped apart from her body. She was so tensed and anxious that if she stopped moving she would surely throw up. She had no time to stop moving for self-pity, she had to keep going.

She froze when she opened the door and witnessed the scene taking place in her house. Blood. Lot of blood. And then she saw him, lying in a pool of his own blood. He was on his stomach with his face to the ground. Catherine could see the tranq darts on his back that had been used to weaken him. She passed next to him, almost stepping on his cellphone that he had used to call her for help. She hoped he was not dead but she had someone else in mind that she needed to see first: her son. Vincent could wait.

"Tyler!" She yelled and she looked around the house for her son. She knew he was safe, he had to be. Vincent had protected him and he was hiding in a closet. Her son was alright, he was just probably just as scared as she was right now.

"Ty, it's okay, you can come out." She said, hopeful that Vincent has kept his promise to never let anything happen to him.

"Ty, Mommy is here, you don't have to be scared." She tried again as tears pooled in her eyes. The idea slowly sunk into her brain that Tyler was not in the house, but she couldn't believe it. He was here. He had to be. She was waiting to see him run towards her and jump in her arms. He could even use his Beast abilities, she wouldn't give a damn as long as he was safe.

She waited a little more and finally understood that her son was not inside the house, she made her way back to Vincent in the living room, not even realizing that she was crying.

"Vincent?" She asked as she made her way next to him and pulled out the darts from his back.

As he did not respond, she used what was left of her strengths to roll him over, revealing a long and deep gash from his chest to his left hip. His face was covered with blood and he was fighting to open his eyes. Yet he was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Where's Tyler?" Catherine immediately asked as she brought a hand to the side of his face, partly to comfort him but also to support his head.

"Ty…" Vincent murmured, unable to focus on the woman in front of him and what she wanted. He was in pain… A lot of pain and as the sedative from the darts was being fought off by his system, it only made it worst. He was cold, but a side of his face felt warmer. It made him want to close his eyes and sleep. If he could just close his eyes for a second, maybe the pain would go away.

"Where is he Vincent?!" Catherine asked again, a little louder this time.

"Catherine?" Vincent asked, still disoriented. His head was spinning so fast that he wanted to throw up but he knew he had to fight it because Catherine was right in front of him, talking to him and he couldn't let her down.

"Damn it Vincent, where is Tyler? Where is our son?!" Catherine yelled at him as she grabbed him by the shirt to shake him awake.

Finally, Catherine's words made sense to Vincent and he replied: "Told him to run."

Slowly Vincent sat up, trying to ignore the intense pain of his injury. His senses were all coming back to him. He could hear Catherine's heartbeat going at the speed of light and sense how scared she was.

"Run? You told him to run… in the dark, alone. He's alone in the woods?" Catherine asked him with a mix of anger and panic.

"It was his best chance. We were surrounded." Vincent tried to explain. He had reacted in the heat of the moment when he told his son to run. It was the best solution. Tyler couldn't fight and if Vincent couldn't kill all the men, it would at least give his son a head start.

"Fuck you Vincent!" Catherine exploded, startling Vincent. "You've sent our son alone, in the dark with men after him!"

"He's going to be okay." Vincent told her but the truth was that as seconds passed, he was getting more and more unsure that he had made the right decision. Maybe he should have tell him to hide and protected him better. What kind of father couldn't keep his son safe?

"You're so full of bullshit, always seeing the good side of things. They fucking took our son and you didn't protect him, you let them take him!" Catherine replied as more tears streamed down her face. What if he was dead? What if her baby was dead scared and alone in the woods with no one to protect him?

"Catherine…" Vincent tried but stopped himself. She was right. And now their son was in danger because of him.

"Everything is your fault. I shouldn't have listened to you. I hate you!" She told him, looking straight in his eyes and then she walked to the door.

"I'm going to find him. I don't want to see you again, we're done Vincent." She said without looking back as she walked outside.

Her words cut him deep and he let the Beast took over him. He stormed off the house by the back door and tracked down his son. He ran in the woods, driven only by his instinct to find his progeny. As the Beast took over, he did not feel anything, only the pain of his wound. He was supposed to be weakened but it was the exact opposite. He felt strong and powerful, his adrenaline at its highest, driven by the need to find his own flesh and bones. He paused for a second, Catherine's words echoing in the Beast's head. He morphed back into Vincent. He stumbled and regained his balance with the help of the tree, using it as support. Tears fell on his face as he thought about Catherine, she hated him and he could not blame her. The pain was too great. The look on her face had broken him, piercing a hole in his heart. There was nothing in those beautiful eyes of hers. Nothing but hatred and despise. He had failed her and his family… again. The Beast took over once again and he roared loudly in agony before resuming tracking his son and the men who took him. They would pay for taking him, he will rip them all from head to toes. He will fight until they were all dead even if it meant losing his own life. He had nothing left to lose. All he had left was his life and it was worthless living without Catherine's love. He was going to fight for his son, who ever took him will suffer as much as he was suffering right now.

* * *

Catherine stormed inside Tess and JT's house. They already knew that Tyler had been taken, all of them refusing to believe that he was dead.

"Did you find him?" Catherine asked, not boring for any greetings.

"I did! I'm so glad I put a GPS tracker on all his shoes!" JT said happily.

Catherine gave him a killer look and he said: "Not that I'm happy that I had to use it right now but…"

"Where is he?" Catherine asked, her patience had already run short.

"They're moving. He's probably in a car." JT told Catherine as she looked at his computer screen.

"I'm going." Catherine said, turning back to walk to the door.

"Wow wow, stop. You can't go alone. You don't know where they are taken him and you don't even have a plan!" Tess stopped her.

"I have a plan, I'm going to kill them all and bring my son back home." Catherine replied coldly.

"You can't go alone. You don't know what you're going to find there. You need back up and you need Vincent." Tess tried to reason her. She knew her best friend was furious, scared and she wasn't thinking straight. The last thing she wanted was for her to get injured or worst get into a suicidal mission to save her son.

"I don't need him. I need to find my son alive and unhurt. I'm going." Catherine replied bitterly.

Tess put both of her hands on Catherine's shoulders and said: "You need to calm down and think straight. You… We need a plan to get Ty back, but you can't go head first and get yourself killed."

Tess started into Catherine's eyes and saw the tears pooling inside them.

"We're going to save him Cat, you have my word, but I don't want to lose my best friend in the process." Tess told her.

Catherine nodded and some unwanted tears ran free on her face. Tess gave her a hug to comfort her friend.

"I'm so scared." Catherine whispered, tightening her grip on her friend.

"I know Cat. But let us help you, let us come up with a plan. I promise you we'll bring him back."

"What if he…" Catherine started but Tess cut her off: "He's not, you hear me? He's okay and he's probably giving them hell of a hard time."

Catherine nodded, feeling a little better with Tess' comfort.

"They've stopped." JT declared, looking at his computer screen.

Catherine let go of Tess and walked next to him.

"Where?" She asked. She had put her emotions away, locked them safely until she was reunited with Tyler. Until then, she was on a mission and nothing would stop her. She would not cry nor rest until her son was safe.

"Looks like it's the middle of nowhere, in a field. Hopefully, it's just 45 minutes away."

"Let's go." Catherine said, storming out of the house to her car, quickly followed by JT and Tess.

"Cat! We need a plan!" JT tried to reason her as he quickly packed his computer.

"We'll figure out something in the car." She replied, not stopping to look back at him. She was on a mission and nothing would stop her.

* * *

"Move kid." A big army guy instructed Tyler, using the tip of his big gun to push him forward.

It was weird because the little boy was feeling like he was in a dream but he was awake. He knew he was because he had pinched himself two or three times. He had ran really really fast in the woods just like his Daddy had told him but when he had heard his father roaring he had stopped running, wanting to go back to his house and help his father to fight the bad guys. That's when he had felt something pinching him in the back and he had fallen asleep immediately.

Now he was awake, walking in this strange white place and his whole body was feeling really heavy. He was scarred because of the men around him with those big guns but not too much because he knew that his Mommy and Daddy would be here soon. What he didn't really understand was why his hands were tied together. He was not Spiderman and it hurt a little.

He was also a little scarred because maybe the bad guys had hurt his Daddy but he was pretty sure he was okay because he was really strong and really fast. He was a super-hero. The thought made him smile.

"Why ya smilin'?" A men asked him.

"My Daddy is a super-hero." Tyler said proudly.

"Your father's dead kid." The guy replied coldly.

Tyler's smile disappeared from his face and he got really angry. His Mommy wouldn't like it but this guy he couldn't say that his Daddy was dead. He was wrong. He tried to free his hands but he couldn't. He tried to get angrier but he couldn't use his super powers anymore.

No, the bad guy was wrong, his Daddy was alive. He knew it. But what if he wasn't? What if he was dead because of him? Maybe he should have gone back to his house and help him to fight…

Tyler thought for a while and came to a conclusion: His Daddy was alive because his Mommy had arrived to their house and together they had fought against the bad guys and now they were on their way to save him with Uncle JT and Aunt Tess. And Aunt Tess would kick the bad guy's butts like in the stories she told him when she was a cop in New York. He just had to wait and they would come save him. He was sure of it. He just had to wait.

* * *

That's it for the new chapter! I hope you are not losing interrest in this story, if it's the case, I'll make it come to an end sooner!

Let me know what you think, it's always good to read from you too!


	7. Chapter 7

JT's car hadn't completely stopped yet that Catherine was out of it, running towards the entrance of the building where her son had been taken hostage, at least she hoped so. Even though Tess had tried to keep her thoughts away from it, Catherine's mind had imagined the worst case scenarios and she very well knew that her son could be dead by now. Fear gripped her whole body, almost paralyzing her at that thought. Although her whole body was screaming that he was alive.

The place was in a middle of the woods and looked like a secret laboratory. Gone was the plan that had been clearly elaborated with her friends in the car, she was going in, gun first. She heard Tess calling after her but didn't bothered to slow her pace. She was only focused on the entrance of the edifice, on rescuing her son.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Vincent coming out of the building. He was carrying Tyler with him. In fact, it was not really Vincent but The Beast. He was covered in blood, from head to toes and you couldn't tell if it was his or not. His breathing was erratic and no one had seen him so angry in years.

The Beast stopped in front of her and put Tyler down. Catherine's eyes filled up with tears when she saw her son. The little boy ran to her as she kneeled down to welcome him with her arms wide open.

Tess and JT made their ways by her side with smiles on their faces, thankful that their nephew was alright.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked Tyler, hugging him tightly.

"Yes." The little boy replied simply.

The Beast watched them, glad that they were reunited at last. He knew the mistakes he's made as human and was glad he's been able to fix them. He was furious but it was easier to feel anger than pain. He knew the human inside him wouldn't be able to handle it, he was too weak.

Catherine pulled away from Tyler and held him by the shoulders at arm's length to examine him. Something was wrong with him, she could see it in his teary eyes. She could tell that he was doing his best not to cry.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" She asked him, trying to determine if the blood on his clothes was his.

"No." Tyler replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, needing to make sure he was not physically hurt and he nodded. If he was not hurt, that meant that his lack of words and tears came from something else, which was perfectly understandable after what he had been through but that was not something she could fix by simply clicking her heels.

"It's alright to cry baby." Catherine told him.

Tyler nodded again and she pushed her son back against her to hug him tightly. She let her own tears run freely, feeling relieved that her son was alive and unhurt. She had been so freaking scared that she thought she would die. From now on, one thing was sure, she was never leaving her son out of her sight ever again.

Catherine noticed that Vincent had walked away from them into the woods and even if he had saved Tyler she was still a little mad at him. But she hoped that he would forgive her for everything she had told him earlier in the house. They had to talk about what happened and she would apologize a lot because she had no right to treat him the way she did. But she had been so terrified that she went in over her head and completely out of line.

"Hmmm Cat." JT was the first to speak, interrupting her thoughts.

Catherine nodded and let go of her son.

"You stay with Tess and JT and I'm going to look for Daddy alright?" She explained to her son.

Tyler nodded and watched her mother walk into the woods. This wasn't good, he could feel it. Something was very wrong with his father and the little boy knew it.

Tess bent down and hugged Tyler tightly. She noticed something was not right with her nephew as he was looking anxiously towards where his mother was gone so she asked him: "What's going on kiddo?"

"I'm scared." He replied sadly.

"Why is that?" Tess asked again.

"'Cause Daddy is really sad and really angry and really hurt." He replied.

"But your Mom is going to bring him back, don't worry." Tess tried to reassure him.

Tyler shook his head no and said: "He can't be normal again, I asked him and he just grrrr at me."

Tess gave JT an anxious look, who knows what the hell could happen in those woods.

Catherine ran into the woods to keep up with Vincent. She called his name softly, he had his back to her and she knew that she had to talk to him but he didn't move. She could see his shoulders rising with his irregular and strong breathing. She called his name once again, this time gently and carefully and she placed her hand on his forearm. In one swift move, he turned and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her small body into a nearby tree. He held her at arm length with a tight grip on her neck, her feet not touching the floor for support anymore. She could see the extent of his injuries, the gash on his chest was so deep that she could see his bone ribs. Catherine's stomach clenched, how could he still be standing on his feet? He needed immediate and intense medical care. She had to bring him back quickly.

"Vincent. It's me. It's okay." She told him gently.

He growled at her, his face almost touching her and she could feel his hot breath on her face. She looked deep into his eyes and only saw pain and anger. His fingers tightened around her neck a little more, his claws starting to pierce her skin. Hopefully she could still breath enough not to pass out.

"Vincent please." She said, as she tried to put one of her hand on his cheek. It was the only way she knew to make him turn back to his human form. Unfortunately he blocked her hand and growled at her again.

The Beast looked at her intensely, his eyes powerfully glowing with a light that she had never seen before. He studied her and time seemed to stop its course. What was she trying to do? Tame the Beast? She couldn't, not after what she had told to him. The Beast roared at that thought. She hated him. She had all the reasons to hate him, he had endangered their son. Pushing the thoughts apart, he kept studying her, she was a beautiful creature. Her eyes, her skin, her hair… she was perfect. He inhaled her scent that felt so familiar… She was his.

He pressed his body against hers, her scent driving him wild. The human inside him was in pain, he was trying to take control over the Beast but he wasn't strong enough, not anymore. With her love gone, his power over the Beast was too. And he was so scared to feel the pain that he was also scared to take control. So he let the Beast win. The Beast almost snarled, after all these years, she was finally his and not the human's.

He pressed his lips roughly against hers, she was surprised at first but she kissed him back. Maybe this time it would take a little more than just words to bring him back. After what she had said to him, maybe he needed to be reassured, to take control, to claim her once again. Maybe he needed to be remembered that she loved him and his Beast equally and that she was not scared. His free hand made its way under her shirt, finding the skin of her side. His claws cut through her skin as his hand slowly moved upwards to her ribs. She let out a soft moan, a mix of pain and need. He was rough unlike Vincent. Sure he was sometimes really passionate, marking her body from time to time but they had never experience something like that… something so loveless, just primal and physical.

When his lips left hers to find her neck, she called his name again, in vain hope to bring him back. She knew where this was going, knew what he wanted. She was powerless against him, he was too strong and even if he was hurt, she couldn't push him back. He marked her neck and collar bone with his fangs as tears filled her eyes. She did not cry because of the pain but because at this very moment, she understood that she had lost him. Vincent was gone and so was his love for her. If she wasn't able to bring him back, it meant that she didn't mean anything anymore for him. She closed her eyes and completely gave herself to the Beast.

"Daddy?" She suddenly heard Tyler.

Her eyes snapped open to find her son a few steps away from them. Using his Beast abilities, the little boy had outrun Tess and JT who both came running after him.

The Beast growled loudly at them and Tess covered Tyler's eyes as she picked him up in her arms.

"Noooo!" The little boy screamed and Catherine told him: "It's okay Tyler. It's okay."

In rage of being disturbed the Beast tightened his hold on Catherine's throat, depriving her from oxygen. The scene seemed too familiar for Catherine as it had already taken place at JT's a few years ago. What was with the Beast and his liking for strangling her? How ironic that they were founding themselves in that situation once again. Only this time she knew she couldn't bring him back, she could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch. Their special bond was broken and it was all her fault.

"Mommy!" She heard Tyler calling her.

"It's okay Tyler." She repeated to him as Tess was walking away from the scene, still holding the little boy tightly against her chest.

"Calm down Ty. Mom is going to bring Daddy back." Tess told him, praying that he wouldn't use his abilities to get himself free from her grasp. He could easily do it but he didn't want to her hurt and he was too shocked and stunned by everything that had happened to him in the last hours to think clearly or get aggressive. He was just scared and had troubles understanding what was going on between his parents.

"They're hurt." Tyler said in a calm tone but his glowing eyes were telling a different story.

"Yes they are." Tess replied, choosing not to lie so obviously at the smart little boy that had witnessed a terrible scene between his parents.

She continued: "But Uncle JT is going to help them and everything is going to be okay."

"Can we call Aunt Heather please?" The little boy asked.

Tess was a little taken aback by his request but pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"She helps us too. She makes us smile." Tyler told her with confidence.

Tess smiled and said: "Yes she is and yes she does." And with that she dialed her best friend's sister's number. Tess was happy for the distraction. She needed that to keep the little boy away from the drama taking place in the woods.

Meanwhile JT spoke to his best friend: "Vincent buddy, come back."

But the Beast was solely focus on Catherine, his glowing and burning eyes piercing hers.

"Vin…cent, ple…ase." Catherine added but he just growled at her once more as if he didn't want her to talk to him. As if he wanted to be left alone, or worst, as if he wanted her gone.

Tears were now running freely on her face, some because of the pain but most because she had lost the man she loved because of her insecurities.

She couldn't bring him back but she had seen the tranq' gun in JT's hand, she knew her only option now was for him to use it. Her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen indicating that she would be soon passing out.

She painful turned her head towards JT and mumbled with difficulty: "Can't… bring… 'm… back."

JT nodded and Catherine passed out. He raised the gun with shaky hands and shot the Beast several times. Both he and Catherine fell heavily on the cold ground.

* * *

Well, drama's here! Thank you very much for all your kind reviews, I read all of them really attentively, it's really heartwarming! I hope this chapter won't be too disappointing for you guys! Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"HAAAAAAAAA" Yelled Tyler at his Uncle JT when this one tried to touch him. The little Beast was out of control. He was in his parents' hospital room, curled in a ball and pressed against the walls in a corner of the room. He was covering his ears with his hands and his whole body was shaking. When he wasn't keeping his eyes shut because the light hurt him, his eyes were glowing bright yellow. He was his father's son that was for sure.

"Come on Tyler, you have to try to calm down." JT tried again. In twenty four hours, he had lost count on how many times he had tried to calm his nephew. He and Tess were helpless in front of Tyler's inner struggle.

"Hurt." The little boy complained.

"I know… I know…" JT replied powerless, he didn't really understand what was going on with Tyler. He had a few ideas but he needed to run them past Vincent and Catherine to be sure. Best case scenario, he was agitated because he was angry and sad about what happened to his parents, worst case scenario, whoever took him had injected him with something. Unfortunately for JT, both of Tyler's parents were lying unconscious on their hospital beds and couldn't be of any help.

Neither of he or Tess had eaten or slept since Vincent had rescued Tyler and then tried to kill Catherine. Tyler was refusing to leave the room and he was too agitated to be forced out, he too hadn't slept or ate. JT didn't want to tranq him, he was too young and he kept that for the very last resort. As the nurses and doctors came and left the room, they just saw a distraught little boy whose parents had been attacked by a wild animal. JT really hoped that one of his parents would wake up right now because this little boy needed to be reassured and helped.

There was a small knock at the door of the room and Tess smiled as it opened, revealing Heather. The little brunette hadn't hesitated when her nephew had called her asking for help to make things better and she had jumped into the first plane.

"Ty, look who's here." Tess told him but he just growled and didn't even look up.

Heather gave Tess a concerned look and closed the door behind her before saying: "I hope I did not come all the way from Miami to see my nephew pout."

Suddenly Tyler looked up and in less than a second, using his Beast speed, he ran and jumped into his Aunt's arms, knocking her against the door and hugging her tightly.

Heather hugged him back as she tried to regain the breath that had been forced out of her lungs.

"You're much heavier than last time. When did you get so big?" Heather tried to joke.

"Hurt. I want Mommy." Tyler told her with a whine.

Heather let out a sad sigh and kissed Tyler's head. She gave a look at her sister who was lying in a hospital bed. Her face was pale and her neck was badly bruised and scratched. As much as she wanted to go over her big sister, she knew her nephew needed her right now. She didn't want to look at Vincent, even though she was concerned about him, she was pissed at him for hurting her big sister.

"Why don't we go home, get a shower and eat something?" Heather proposed. She had been briefed about Tyler's condition on her way to the hospital so she knew the little boy needed food and rest.

"I want Mommy." He repeated, a little louder this time.

"We have to let her rest Ty. We'll come back when she's awake, alright?" Heather tried, speaking really gently to him.

The little boy jumped out of his Aunt's arms and screamed: "Noooooooo!"

He grabbed a chair and threw it across the other side of the room, hopefully missing everyone in its path. The chair shattered against the wall and JT, Tess and Heather jumped in surprise, they had never seen their nephew in such a state. They were all feeling so sad for the little boy, wishing they could do more to help him. He was acting just like Vincent when he was turning into the Beast, except that he was not physically transformed. Despite his glowing yellow eyes, he looked just like himself, just like a little boy but with the ability to throw a chair across a room.

"I want Mommy." He repeated as he started pounding with his fists against the wall.

"Tyler, calm down honey." Heather tried again.

"I can't! The ants are inside me!" He screamed.

Heather gave JT a questioning look.

"It's when he can't hold onto his powers. He says it feels like little ants on his skin." JT tried to explain.

"Ty…" A low and raw voice was heard in the room. Tyler immediately froze.

"Tyler, your Mom is awake." Tess told him.

As he didn't move, Heather went to him and picked him up. She then carried him next to his mother's bed.

Catherine looked at him and tried her best to smile at him. Her throat was badly aching but beside that, she was relatively alright. She motioned to her sister to lay Tyler on the bed next to her and Heather did as she was told by her big sister. She wanted to hug her and talk to her but right now Tyler was her biggest concern.

Tyler immediately cuddled next to his mother, protectively wrapping an arm around her.

"Mommy it hurts." The little boy complained.

Catherine slowly turned on her side to face her son and it was her turn to wrap her arms around him. She pressed him against her and hugged him tightly.

"Too much noise. I can't hear Daddy's heartbeat. Beeps are too loud." Tyler mumbled, referring to the noises made by the equipment monitoring his father's heart.

For the first time since she had awakened, Catherine raised her eyes and saw Vincent on the bed beside hers. He looked like he was peacefully sleeping but she had seen how badly he had been hurt.

Catherine's attention went back to her son. She kissed him on the forehead and swallowed with difficulty. She had to talk to him, to reassure him.

"Clo... eye…" She managed to let out.

Tyler did as he was told and closed his eyes. Catherine rubbed her hand back and forth on his back to sooth him, just like when he was a baby and he couldn't sleep. They stood like this for some minutes. Everyone in the room was looking at them, waiting anxiously to see if the little boy would calm down now that his mother was awake. Tyler finally opened his eyes and looked at his mother. Catherine smiled at him. His eyes were no longer glowing yellow.

"I can hear Daddy's heartbeat. It's little." He told his mother.

"Good." Catherine told him.

Tyler studied his mother's neck and said: "Daddy hurt you."

No need to lie to him, he had witnessed everything. Catherine simply nodded to let him know that he was right.

"It's not his fault, he was grrrr and he was hurt." Tyler said.

Catherine nodded again.

"When he wake up, he kisses you and everything is fine." The little boy stated with a smile.

Catherine gave him a weak smile in return and did her best to hide the tears pooling in her eyes. Vincent would wake up, she knew he would because he was really strong but he wouldn't be kissing her anytime soon. She had broken his heart and their special link along the way. She hadn't been able to bring him back to his human self, everything was lost for them.

Tyler snuggled closer to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her whole body was feeling heavy, but not as heavy as her heart.

"Sleep." She told her son, kissing him on the top of the head. The little boy nodded and did as he was told, he was asleep almost immediately.

Heather made her way to her sister and took her hand in hers. Both sisters smiled and Heather whispered: "I'm here if you need anything."

Catherine nodded to thank her and Heather added: "Get some rest."

The oldest Chandler girl nodded once again and closed her eyes. Heather turned to JT and Tess and told them to go home to get some rest as well. She promised to call them if Vincent woke up. They both agreed and went home.

Catherine did not fall asleep instantly though, her mind was spinning with thoughts about Vincent. How she had messed everything up between them. She replayed the events of the day in her head over and over again. She had hurt him so badly… There was probably no way to fix their couple now. The only thing keeping them together was the little boy she was holding tightly in her arms. She feared the moment he would wake up. The moment she will see the same look in his eyes she saw in the woods. She wished for a chance to start over, to go back in time before everything happened. To go back to when they were happy, safe and in love. She loved nothing more than to wake up in Vincent's arms, to feel their bodies' warmth underneath the sheets when it was cold outside. She loved those simple moments with him, like when he would just smile at her. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to be safe in their cocoon of love. She fell asleep like that, pretending to be happy.

In the bed next to hers, Vincent was awake but he had kept his eyes closed, not wanting to let anyone know that he was awake. He could not face them. He didn't know if he would be able to face them ever again. Maybe if he waited a little, Heather would leave the room and he could too. He could disappear from their lives and stop putting them at risks. Catherine wouldn't care anyway. But he couldn't do that to his son, could he? Maybe he would understand why his father abandoned him in a few years. Vincent wanted nothing more than to watch him grow up and to be part of his life but Catherine would probably not agree to that now. She was right, he had failed to protect Tyler. Catherine had been able to put up with him putting her life in danger but she wouldn't allow that for her son. He had let them down and that was unforgiveable.

For the moment getting out of the bed was next to impossible. His body ached in ways he had never experienced before. He felt as if he been ran over by a train and then dragged by it for miles. He knew that if he had only been human, he would be dead because of his injuries, but the Beast in him had allowed him to survive. He had let the Beast take over him, over his body and mind. It felt easier. It didn't hurt as much when Vincent was not in control. Catherine hated him now and that was unbearable… and the things he did to her… he let the Beast kiss her and touch her… He wanted to throw up now. He hated himself and what he was.

He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes, with some luck Heather wouldn't notice him. He needed to see Catherine and to see his son. He couldn't help but let his tears fall when he saw her, not able to contain his feelings anymore. She was sleeping what looked like peacefully but the bruises on her neck were a terrible reminder of what he had done to her. He wanted to crawl to her bed and lie down beside her and Tyler. He wanted to hold them and apologize over and over again for what he did. He cried in silence, watching the two people he loved most on the face of this earth and wondering what would be his future with them. He wasn't sure he was ready to let Catherine go, even if he had no choice. He hoped that she would still let him see Tyler… Maybe she wouldn't and he couldn't blame her if she decided to protect his son against the monster he was. One thing was sure, if Catherine forbidden him to see Tyler, he wouldn't be able to survive it. But he was in no position to impose his will on her, not anymore, not after what he had done.

"Vincent?" He heard Heather whispering.

He closed his eyes and turned his head back to the ceiling, maybe she wouldn't push it but he knew his former sister in law better.

He felt her weight on his bed and her fingers gently drying his tears.

"I'm going to kick your ass so badly when you're in better shape." Heather half joked as she finished drying his tears and took his hands in hers.

Vincent did not respond and kept his eyes closed, not ready to face anyone yet.

"I don't know exactly what happened out there but it's going to be okay." The brunette continued.

"It has to be for Tyler's sake." She finished understanding that Vincent didn't want to talk, she decided not to push it.

She let out a sigh and let go of his hand. She got up from the bed and went back to her chair hoping that she will find a way to fix this whole big mess.

* * *

I don't know if this chapter is worth something but I decided to post it anyway hoping there are some good parts in it. As always, thank you very much for your feedback, it's beyond awesome! And please, keep it coming!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone... I'm so sorry for the delay but as every fanfic writer, I have good excuses... real life and writer's block. I hope you'll like this knew chapter as much as I suffered writing it! Just let me know... As every fanfic writer, reviews and feedback are fuel to our imagination!

* * *

First there was the scent. It smelled like home. The strongest scent was Catherine's favorite detergent, fresh and clean sheets. Then there was this strong musky scent, the one that told him that he really needed to take a shower. As he kept his eyes closed and continued to breathe in and out slowly, he found his son's scent, not far away from where he was. He supposed that he was in his room, in his home. How he got there was a mystery. The lack of Catherine scent meant that she hadn't been in the room in a long time. Where was she then?

Vincent concentrated on his hearing. He could hear his heartbeat going steady, and Tyler making car noises and probably toys being smashed against each other. If Vincent was right, his son was playing just outside his room, behind the door. He concentrated a little more and finally, he heard her heartbeat. She was probably downstairs, in the kitchen or the living room.

That's when the pain hit him. As he was slowly regaining consciousness, his senses were reactivating one after the other. The feeling of pain being the one he hated the most.

He slowly opened his eyes, thankful that it was the end of the day so the sun wouldn't burn his eyes. The room was lit lightly. He looked around him and noticed that his room… their room, was still the same. A movement caught his attention and he turned his head to examine what was moving next to him and that's when he found Tyler, sitting on the floor next to his bed, playing with his toy cars. He watched him play for a while, repeatedly smashing the cars against each other and making crashes noises.

"Hey buddy." Vincent told him softly after some time.

The little boy immediately got up and froze in front of his father.

He waited for a while, studying his father and he let out: "You hurt Mommy."

This little boy knew how to go straight to the point.

"I did." Vincent replied before adding: "And I'm very sorry that I did."

Tyler stayed quiet for a while, just looking at his father. Vincent wondered what was going on in his little yet very smart head and how he would deal with the whole situation. No kid should witness what he did.

"It's okay if you are mad at me. What I did is very wrong." Vincent told him.

Tyler shrugged, climbed on the bed and sat next to his father. As they faced each other, Vincent knew that his son was still pondering what happened so he gave him time to process everything.

"You were all grrrrrr." Tyler told him after a while.

Vincent nodded in answer.

"You were mad at Mommy?" The little boy asked.

"No. I was mad at myself because I let those men take you away from us." Vincent truthfully replied.

"But when you saved me, you were grrrrr and I told you to be Daddy again and you didn't." Tyler commented.

"Yes but I was very hurt and still angry that I couldn't protect you. A long time ago, before you were born, I promised Mommy that I would protect her and protect our baby. I broke that promise to her so I was really angry at myself for that." Vincent tried to explain but he realized that he sounded like he was looking for excuses.

"But your Beast hurt Mommy." Tyler said again.

Tears filled up Vincent's eyes and he said: "I lost control and what I did is unforgivable son."

"But I'm okay, you protect me! You save me." Tyler told him.

"I'm glad that I did. I love you very much. Don't ever forget that." Vincent said to his son.

"Do you love Mommy again?" Tyler asked but he was cut off by Catherine calling him from downstairs for dinner.

Vincent sighed and told him: "Go."

Tyler nodded and left the room. Vincent closed his eyes and listened to what was happening in the house. The reason why Catherine had called Tyler was because Heather had arrived. The little boy immediately told his mother that his Daddy was awake. Catherine asked Heather to keep an eye on Tyler and she made her way upstairs.

Vincent opened his eyes and turned his head towards the door. He didn't want to talk to her, he was so ashamed of what he did and he didn't want to see the look of hatred on her beautiful face. He didn't know what to say to her. Another apology seemed meaningless, another after all the ones he offered her in the past.

Catherine walked to the open door of what used to be their room and stopped, leaning on the frame with her arms crossed. Neither spoke, they just looked at each other, looking for something that was long gone.

"Do you need something?" She finally asked, her voice cold.

"No. Thank you." He replied, although he was lying because he really wanted to drink and to beg for her forgiveness. And maybe something for the pain too.

His eyes travelled to her neck and he saw the bruises his hands had left on her skin. When she realized that he was staring, she covered her neck with one hand.

Vincent looked into her eyes and he couldn't control his tears. "I'm so sorry." He choked out, slowly shaking his head in despair.

"I'll be downstairs." She told him as coldly as before and with that she made her way down the stairs.

When she almost reached the last step, Catherine stopped and closed her eyes. She didn't know how to get out of this living nightmare. They were done. The man she loved didn't love her back. That hurt more than when she had to shoot him before he hurt Reynolds, because back then, even though he had acted like he didn't care, she could see that a part of him still cared for her. Even when he strangled her in the Gentleman's club's vault, he had stopped because of his love for her. Now it was different, he hadn't been able to stop and JT had to tranq him or she would have died. Sure she had her part of responsibilities. She had blamed him for letting those men take Tyler away. And yes, she was still mad at him, but not because of what happened. Clearly the fight he had put up with for Tyler had almost killed him, but she was mad at him because he didn't love her anymore. She wasn't even mad that he had strangled her, she knew that his Beast was hard to control when he was in pain, angry and with adrenaline running through his body. No… she was just so damn angry because he had stopped loving her. And she was also mad at herself for not being enough to bring him back. She knew she had pushed him too far with the way she talked to him… Everything she said… He didn't deserve any of it… But she had been so damn scared for their son…

Their son… She took a huge breath and tried to clear her head, Tyler needed her and she didn't want him to see her like this. She had to put up a good front for him. He had gone through enough for a boy his age.

Back in his room, Vincent was trying to rest, but he couldn't. His mind was going wild with thoughts. So Catherine had made clear that she didn't want anything to do with him and well, he couldn't blame her. She didn't love him anymore, that was understandable. She had obviously grown tired of putting up with his shit for so long. How could he be so strong and powerful and such a looser at the same time, that was a mystery to him. The thing was that he still loved her, very, very much. He knew that he should leave her, let her move on from him and be happy, but he had left her in the past and her life had been in jeopardy as well. And now everything was different, they had Tyler and Vincent didn't want to let her raise their son alone, especially with his abilities. No matter how he envisioned the problem, he couldn't leave them behind. Maybe he could crash at JT and Tess' for some time, giving him time to find a place of his own. He hoped that Catherine would let him see Tyler. If she didn't, he would respect her decision and watch over them from afar, just like he had done with Catherine after her mother was murdered. But he knew Catherine better. He knew that she would let him see his son. No matter what was going on between them, she wouldn't deny her son the right to see his father. He sighed and pain shot through his body. For now he was stuck in this bed, there wasn't much that he could do.

Heather entered his room, bringing him a tray with some food.

"Hey." She greeted him before adding: "We didn't know what to get you so there's a little of everything."

"Thanks." Vincent replied.

"Do you need anything?" His used to be sister in law asked him.

"How is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." The little brunette replied truthfully.

"Thank you for taking care of them. It means a lot to me. If you could just tell Catherine that…" Vincent told her with a smile.

"Listen Vincent…" Heather cut him off with a sigh. "You fucked up big this time and I don't want to be in the middle of whatever is going on between you two."

Taken aback, Vincent didn't know what to say. Heather was right anyway. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Just call me if you need anything before I go." She told him before turning back and leaving the room.

'You fucked up big' Heather's words were echoing in his head, over and over again until it ached and tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. His sadness soon transformed into anger. He should have been able to fight against those men and stop them from taking Tyler. He replayed the fight in his head, trying to understand why he hadn't been able to defeat them. His heart rate accelerated until it was out of control and once again, his Beast took the best of him. He fully transformed, making his wounds bleed again a little. He half-growled and half-screamed at the same time. He twisted and turned in his bed, knocking the tray of food on the floor. When he heard Tyler calling his name from downstairs and the noise of steps rushing in the stairs, he regained control of himself before anyone could see him like this.

Unfortunately, his body kept convulsing against his will.

Catherine rushed into the room, grabbed a syringe on the bedside table that he didn't know was there and she pushed the needle in his bicep. The unknown liquid burned his muscle and he quickly calmed down, the pain going slowly away.

"Daddy?" Tyler asked with concern.

He felt disoriented and fought against sleep to answer his son: "I'm okay."

"It's a mix of painkillers and tranquillizers. It should make you sleep for a while." Catherine coldly explained.

Vincent nodded slowly, his eyes feeling heavier by the second. He noticed Heather picking up the mess on the floor because of the food and he apologized to her.

"Get some rest." Heather told him and received a small nod from him in answer.

"I rest with Daddy." Tyler stated, climbing on the bed.

"First, you're going to finish your dinner, then you'll get into the shower, brush your teeth and change into your PJ's." Catherine told him.

"But Mommy…" Tyler tried but his mother cut him off and said: "No discussion. Go."

The little boy sighed and pouted but did as he was told and went downstairs, followed by his Aunt.

"Catherine…" Vincent moaned, he was tried to fight the effect of the sedative.

"Rest." She replied before leaving the room.

Vincent stopped fighting against sleep, there was no use… Maybe, with a little luck, his dreams would treat him better than reality. Maybe that in his dreams, his family would be whole again and Catherine would look at him the way she used to. Maybe that in his dreams, his life wouldn't be as fucked up as it was in reality… Maybe… in his dreams…


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I don't know how I managed to deliver this chapter so fast! Probably your constant, awesome and never failling support! Special thanks to Denise and Msolsun!

Let me know what you think about this one!

* * *

"JT ! Tyler's gone!" Catherine panicked on the phone.

"Just give me a moment, I'll track him." The professor answered.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Catherine said at the verge of tears as she left her son's room and hurry downstairs to get to her car.

It was late in the evening and Catherine wanted to check on her baby boy before going to bed. When she stepped into the room, all she found was an empty bed and an open window. Jumping from the first floor wasn't a problem when your name was Tyler Keller.

Catherine was living alone with her son now. Vincent had moved out and was now at JT and Tess' until he could find a decent place to live. It has only been a week since he left, his wound barely healed but they both knew that it was the thing to do. They had hardly shared a few words since he had woken up. Their relationship was now just emptiness.

"Yes! Thank the genius who implanted GPS trackers in Tyler's every shoes!" JT gloated happily.

"Where's my son?" Catherine asked angrily. Now wasn't really a good time to celebrate.

"Right in front of me!" JT replied, happiness not leaving him.

"Damn it JT, I don't mean on your stupid screen." Catherine told him as she entered her car.

"I know, I know… but seriously Catherine, he's here." JT told her.

"What?" Catherine asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Don't worry partner, your son is safe and sound with us." She heard Tess reassuring her at the end of the line.

Catherine let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, feeling relieved that Tyler was alright. She didn't want to go through that anguish and terror of him being kidnapped a second time. Her life was a mess enough as it was right now. She was trying to put up a good front but she was devastated. Waking up every morning was unpleasant and difficult. Hadn't been for Tyler, she would have given up fighting to get up every day. Hopefully her baby boy was in her life. He was her ray of light in the darkness that had become her life. He was her sunshine when all her days were cloudy. During the day, Tyler managed to make her smile when she was supposed to laugh but at nights, when she was sitting on his bed, watching him sleep, she couldn't help but let the tears fill her eyes. He looked just like his father, handsome. That made her miss Vincent all the more. When she couldn't contain her tears anymore, she would go to her room and cry…

Heather had left a few days ago and Catherine was relieved. Although she loved her younger sister with all her heart, her constant cheering wasn't helping. Catherine needed calm and wanted to be alone. Even though things weren't so quiet when raising a little boy with Beast DNA. Tyler was agitated, sometimes angry and often complaining about the ants. He had flashed his yellow eyes at her a few times, something that he barely did before. Who could blame him after what he had been through? Any kid going through his parent's separation would cope some way or the other. But when a kid with Beast DNA got kidnapped and had witnessed his father's Beast strangle his mother… Well, let's say Catherine could take some glowing eyes and ants.

"I'm on my way." Catherine told Tess before she hung up and put the phone on her pocket.

When she arrived at her friend's house that hopefully was really close, Tess opened the front door.

"Living room." She told Catherine who nodded and went straight to the place her friend had mentioned.

She found Tyler sitting on the couch, in his PJ's with his head down and Vincent standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Her first instinct was to run to Tyler and hug him tight, but by the look on Vincent's face, she knew that he was being reprimanded.

She made her way next to Vincent and said: "Tyler."

The little boy looked up at her with tears in his little and tired eyes.

"I'm sorry Mommy." He sobbed.

"What's going on? Why did you leave?" She asked, not too gently and not too aggressively.

"It was the ants that made me do it." Tyler replied.

"It's not the ants that decide what your actions are Tyler. You scared me. I thought that someone had taken you again." Catherine told him. She was trying to keep her tone calm. She didn't know how to react. How are you supposed to react when your kid runs away from home? Was she supposed to yell, scream and threaten him? Or the opposite, hug him and tell him it was alright? She had no clue how to handle it but she was determined to make him understand that what he did was wrong but in a kind way… if that was possible.

"I'm sorry." The little boy repeated, keeping his head down.

"Being sorry doesn't explain why you left." Catherine told him.

"I can't sleep and I wanted to break my bed. I know you be mad because of the ants and I really wanted to run and see Daddy." Tyler tried to explain.

Catherine let out a sigh and said: "I know things aren't easy for you honey but you have to control yourself and try to stay calm."

Tyler shook his head no and said: "I can't control, I'm angry and I want brrrrrr always. I miss Daddy!"

"Tyler…" Catherine said gently, her heart breaking at the sight of her baby in that state.

"I want you and Daddy again!" Tyler got up from the couch and yelled, his eyes glowing with force.

"Sit." Vincent talked for the first time, his own eyes glowing back to order his son to obey. He was the leader of their little pack of two, he was the alpha and it was how it worked between them. So Tyler did as he was told.

"Can I talk to you?" Catherine asked Vincent who nodded at her.

"You don't move from the couch." Vincent ordered his son who started to growl before his parents left the room.

Catherine cleared her throat and said: "Maybe he'd prefer to stay with you for a while, at least until he figures a way to control himself. You two share a unique bond and clearly I can't help him deal with his Beast issues."

"Catherine I can't take him away from you…" Vincent told her.

Catherine looked at him as tears filled her eyes, she didn't want to cry, especially in front of Vincent but that was beyond her power to keep her emotions in place.

"You're not taking him away. He needs you, he needs his father…" She told him. "Besides I'm just down the road so he can visit." She said with a smile before wiping some tears from her face with her hands.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Catherine… I have to deal with my Beast issues as well and I don't think I'm a good example to follow for him." Vincent told her.

"He said that he misses you and he looks up to you. Before he went to school you two used to spend your entire days together, playing ball and running in the woods… You understand each other in a way that nobody ever will. I want what's best for him and right now it isn't me." Catherine told him, once again wiping her tears.

Oh how Vincent wanted to take her in his arms right now… Hug her tight and tell her not to cry. Tell her that everything would be okay. He hated to see her like this, vulnerable, to see her cry. He wanted to kiss her and reassure her. She didn't know everything… how he couldn't contain his anger, how JT had to tranq him almost every day. But he couldn't tell her and he had asked Tess and JT to keep it a secret as well. She hated him already and he didn't want to add that to her already long list of reasons to despise Vincent Keller.

Suddenly a loud noise coming from the living room was heard. They didn't hesitate and almost ran there. They found Tyler convulsing on the floor.

Catherine let out a loud and panicked cry as Vincent called for JT as he picked up his son and placed him back on the couch on his side. Unable to move, Catherine witnessed the scene and kept repeating her son's name. She didn't even acknowledge Tess as she came running into the room and hugged her. Everything was going in slow motion around her. When JT saw Tyler, he immediately knew how to react. The professor lost no time and grabbed a tranq gun and gave the little boy a shot. Tyler immediately stopped convulsing and Vincent gave JT a worried look.

Catherine broke free of her best friend's hug and knelt down next to her son.

"Tyler." She called him gently as she pushed his hair back from his forehead, her tears wetting his Spiderman PJ's that he liked so much.

"Tyler." She called again, shaking him a little as he was not opening his eyes.

"He's not waking up, why isn't he waking up?" She turned her head and asked Vincent.

"We have to wait. He'll wake up." Vincent told her but it somehow didn't seem convincing to her and the fact that JT was giving both Vincent and Tess a worried look didn't help either.

Catherine stood up and said: "There is something you are not telling me. What is it?"

"Catherine…" Vincent tried but she interrupted him, almost yelling: "What is it?!"

As both Vincent and JT stood silent, she turned to Tess, knowing her best friend would tell her the truth.

"Tess?" She asked with a stern look.

Tess sighed and gave up: "Vincent's had seizures too."

"I… I don't understand…" Catherine said as she turned to Vincent for answers.

"We think that the day Tyler was abducted, Vincent was injected with something that is now causing him to have seizures. We didn't know if Tyler was injected as well but now we know that he probably was." JT explained.

"And you failed to mention this to me?!" Catherine asked, anger rising in her core.

"We didn't want to alert you if nothing was wrong with Tyler." Vincent explained.

"How bad is it?" Catherine asked him.

"Catherine…" Vincent mumbled.

"For God's sakes Vincent! Answer my damn questions!" Now she was really angry.

"I lose control and have convulsions at least three times a day." He told her shamefully.

"But the whole process seems to be different with Tyler. Because he's more human than Beast, the effects are not the same." JT explained.

"So during a whole week, you waited to see if my son… your son and nephew, was going to convulse and you didn't think at one point that I would want to know about it? You kept me in the dark about the safety of my own son?" Catherine asked, now she was furious.

She looked at Vincent who didn't dare to look back at her. He just stood there, not moving, not saying anything. How could he? How could he have been so selfish by keeping her in the dark like that?

"How could you keep it from me Vincent?!" She yelled and she slapped him. Hard. He didn't move an inch. She was furious against him… again. The instant her skin touched his, she regretted it. Truth was that she hadn't slapped him because he had kept a secret from her, because she probably would have done the same if the roles were reversed. No, she was mad at him because she needed him right now. She needed her best friend, her lover… She needed him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Nevertheless, he was gone, his love for her was gone. Everything she saw in his eyes was pity and sadness. She was scared to her very core and he wouldn't be able to hold her and calm her.

Her hand burnt his cheek but he didn't mind, it was well deserve for everything he had put her through. She could beat him half to death, he wouldn't mind anyway. Everything he saw in her eyes was anger and sadness.

"We didn't know for sure and I didn't want you to be scared." Vincent told her, finally looking at her.

Catherine opened her mouth to yell at him again but she was stopped when Tyler moaned and moved next to her. She kneeled down next to her son and kissed his forehead. Gone was her anger, now she just wanted him to wake up.

"Let me take him to the guest room, he'll be more comfortable." Vincent proposed softly.

Catherine nodded and she let Vincent pick Tyler up and she followed him closely when he carried their son to the room he was currently using. He laid him down gently on the bed after Catherine had removed the covers. Catherine sat next to him, holding his hand and caressing his face.

"How do we fix him?" She asked after a while, her gaze fixed on her boy.

"We don't know yet." Vincent admitted after a long silence.

"You don't know… so what, that's it?" Catherine asked him, still looking at Tyler.

"JT is working on an antidote." Vincent replied and he moved closer to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Her whole body tensed when he touched her so he quickly removed his hand. Clearly she didn't want him to comfort her and wasn't feeling at ease with him so close. So he made a step back and said: "Tyler is strong. He's going to be okay."

She nodded in answer, sad that he had removed his hand from her shoulder. Even through her clothes, it had a soothing effect. She knew she had jumped a little when he touched her but it was because she was surprised that he did so. She wasn't looking at him and she didn't have Beast senses to see it coming. Plus she had to admit that she was so anxious lately that everything made her jump… a car honking, a door closing too loudly…

"It's getting late. Why don't you rest a little?" Vincent proposed her.

"No… I want to be here when he wakes up." She replied.

"Lay down with him and hold him, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him. I promise to let you know if something changes." Vincent told her.

She considered his proposition for a while before agreeing. She took her shoes off and climbed in bed next to her son. She immediately wrapped her arms around his tiny frame and closed her eyes, not able to look at Vincent without breaking into tears. God it felt so good to be in his bed, it smelled like him, it was comforting. She gave Tyler a kiss on the side of the head and rapidly drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for reading this story, your reviews and PM are worth writting for! Keep 'em going please!

* * *

"Mmmm" Groaned Tyler as he was slowly waking up. His eyes were really heavy.

"Catherine." Vincent called out gently, as promised, he was waking her up as Tyler was doing the same.

Tyler groaned one more time and pressed himself against his mother who instinctively tightened her arms around him. Catherine slowly opened her eyes to find Vincent on a chair next to the bed.

"What time is it?" She asked with a raspy and tired voice.

"6 am." Vincent replied softly.

Catherine kissed Tyler's head and asked him: "How do you feel baby?"

"Mmmm" Was all that the little boy answered as his mother ran a hand gently in his hair.

"Daddy." He whispered after a while, his voice still tired, much like his mother.

"I'm here son." Vincent told him to reassure him, although he was sure that the little boy knew perfectly that his father was in the room.

"Bed." Tyler told him, too tired to form a whole sentence.

"Try to rest a little more, it's still early." Vincent replied him.

"Bed with us." Tyler insisted whiningly.

Vincent looked at Catherine, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to say no to Tyler but maybe sharing a bed with Catherine after everything that happened wasn't a good idea. Maybe he repulsed her now and his nearness would be unpleasant for her. He remembered that just a few hours before, she had jumped when he had tried to comforted her by placing his hand on her shoulder. She was scared of him that was for sure. She wouldn't let him get so close to her.

"Daaadddy." Tyler started to cry, breaking his father out of his reverie.

Vincent looked again a Catherine and she simply nodded, giving him the permission to join them on the bed. He quickly removed his shoes and gently lied on the bed.

Tyler turned in his mother's arms to face Vincent and he told him: "Closer. Like before."

Vincent waited to Catherine's permission, which she gave him with a nod once again and he moved closer to them, his head resting on the same pillow as hers, they were now just a breath away, with Tyler between them. Just like he wanted, just like before. Vincent picked up on the intensification of Catherine's heartbeat meaning that she was feeling uncomfortable. What could he do? What should he say to make her feel better? He had no clue. So like a coward, he decided to ignore her and focus on Tyler.

"Does your heart hurt?" He asked him, it was what was happening to him when he had the same crisis. Tyler replied nodded in answer, his eyes still filled with tears.

"Tried to sleep, it'll pass." Vincent told him.

"You and Mommy stay?" The little boy asked.

"Yes." Vincent replied.

"Mommy?" Tyler asked. He didn't hear her answer.

"We're not going anywhere." She told him, trying to control her emotions. She was a wreck, and for sure Vincent could hear her heartbeat going faster than a train, so the least she could do what not to let anything show in her voice. She wanted to be even closer to him, damn it she wanted to be in his arms. The worst part was that her body was aching for his. It was like an invisible force was pushing her to get closer to him. And it was not the kind of good aching, the one she felt when she wanted and needed him intimately. No, it was not that. Her muscles were sore and all she wanted was to rest in his arms for a while. He was the only one who could allow her to rest and relax properly. Her body knew that and decided that every cells of her body would be drowning into him. She had been so stupid, if she hadn't pushed him the day Tyler was taken, if she hadn't blamed him… She saw flashes of him lying in a poll of his own blood and her yelling at him that he had been unable to save their son. She was an awful person and she knew it. She was acting as if she hated him for being a Beast but in the same time blaming him for not being powerful enough. How could she be so stupid? He was perfect. With the body of a Greek God and a great mind. He was kind and carrying. He was an awesome father. He was her best friend. She had blown it badly. Now all she could do was live with regrets and remorse.

"Daddy, tell the story." Tyler asked his father.

"Go to sleep Tyler." Vincent replied, knowing exactly which story his son wanted to hear and he wasn't sure it was a good time to tell it.

"Pleeease." Tyler pleaded.

Vincent looked at Catherine who seemed far away from them and lost in her thoughts. He decided to give up and tell the story. Tyler needed to rest and get his strengths back and the best way for him to do so was to sleep and he wouldn't if his story wasn't told.

"Okay. Once upon a time there was a guy with superpowers. He couldn't go out of his cave because it was too dangerous for him. So he was living with his best friend and he was always sad and angry. Until one day, a girl came into his life." Vincent started.

"You forget beautiful." Tyler corrected him.

Vincent cleared his throat and modified his story: "A beautiful girl came into his life."

Tyler smiled, happy that the story was told properly.

"The guy tried to push the beautiful girl away because he was scared of hurting her. But he was mostly intimidated by her beauty, her smile and her kind heart. He tried to push her away but the girl was quite stubborn and she always came running back to him."

"Because he was handsome." Tyler added the part that Vincent had missed.

"Because he was handsome." Vincent repeated with a smile.

It was Catherine's turn to tell the story and she knew it. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and hoping her voice wouldn't give out the storm of emotions going on inside of her.

"The beautiful girl…" She started, careful to add the good adjective before Tyler corrected her and she continued: "She knew that the handsome guy would never hurt her and she couldn't help but fall in love with him."

She kept her gaze on her son, not daring to look into his eyes to witness that this love was gone.

"He was always protecting her and protecting innocent people with his super powers so the beautiful girl knew that he was a very good person." Catherine finished with her part, glad that she had been able to control herself.

"So the handsome guy fell in love with the beautiful girl, but the truth was that he hand always been in love with her, ever since the first time he saw her. And now they have a beautiful handsome boy with super powers that they both love very very very much." Vincent finished the story and Tyler was already half asleep.

Catherine knew she was supposed to say another sentence in the middle of Vincent's last phrase but he had skipped that part, going on with his. It was the part where she was supposed to say that they love each other. She did think that she would have been able to say it without breaking into tears anyway.

"-isss" Tyler mumbled with his eyes closed as the story was supposed to end with his parents kissing him. One after the other they kissed him on the head. Catherine closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She tried to breathe slowly and clean her head but it didn't work. Vincent's closeness couldn't allow her to sleep. She was wondering if he was watching her, she was feeling like she could feel his eyes on her but maybe it was just her mind making things up. Why would he be watching her sleep anyway? She suddenly felt self-conscious and wanted to hide under the covers. Her heartbeat increased and hot shivers ran through her body. She wanted to run away but yet she found herself unable to move. She had difficulties to breath, her body was slowly trembling and she could feel sweat coming from her every pores. Great, she was having a panic attack.

"Catherine, are you okay?" Vincent asked softly. He knew the signs and she couldn't hide it from him, not with his abilities. She was scared, terrified and he knew that he that was the reason why. He had tried to kill her with his bare hands, in front of their son. He was an animal. He knew that if it wasn't for Tyler, she would already be thousands miles away from him and he wouldn't blame her. If it wasn't for Tyler, he wouldn't allow himself to be in the same room as her. Yet, he could feel his Beast yearning for her and he hated him for it. The Beast's desire made him go back to that forest where he almost killed her and it made him sick. He couldn't help it, her scent had always awakened his Beast's deepest desires and there she was, only a few inches away from him. Exposed skin from her lips, her jaw, her collarbone to the verge of the valley of her breasts… it was driving the Beast crazy and the poison he had been injected with heightened all his senses and emotions, from smell and touch to lust and anger.

"Catherine." He repeated gently, mentally punishing himself for needing her so much.

Catherine opened her eyes and just like that, with his voice, he made everything go away, he made her feel better.

She took some time to compose herself before answering: "Yes… yes I'm fine."

She knew he would see through her lie, but she also knew that he wouldn't push her.

"I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable." He proposed gently.

"Tyler wouldn't want you to leave." She replied, looking down at her son.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured her, trying to make her feel a little less scared of him if that was possible.

"Your eyes are glowing." She replied as a matter of fact. Did he hate her so much to make him so angry? It pained her to see that she was the reason he was so annoyed. But what could she do? She had it coming after what she had done to him.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, turning away from her as quickly as possible and sitting up on the edge of the bed. That wasn't a good sign, he was about to lose control not because of he was angry but because his Beast wanted her. But soon, with the effect of the poison, he would turn into an animal and he wouldn't be able to come back. He didn't want Catherine to go through that again… ever again.

"I'll be right back." He said before quickly leaving the room.

He was back before she could blink. He laid on the bed with the tranq gun in his hand.

"You don't have to be scared." He told her before injecting himself and passing out.

She watched the men she loved sleep for a while. They both seemed so peaceful. Her mind brought her back to the time when Tyler was born. She would never forget the look on Vincent's face when he held their son for the first time. Even if she had been in the greatest pain she had ever felt, seeing baby Tyler in the arms of his father it made everything go away… well at least until she passed out. She had awoken some hours later in Vincent's arms to the sight of her baby also sleeping in his arms. She hadn't moved for a while, just watching the little miracle peacefully sleeping next to her. When Vincent awoke, he told her how happy and proud he was. He told her that he loved her. She couldn't help but cried. He had dried her tears and placed Tyler in her arms and he had immediately cuddled against his mother. Her face hurt for smiling so much, he was perfect and beautiful.

The door of the room opened, bring her back to the present time and revealing Tess.

"Hey." Her best friend whispered as she entered the room and walked to the bed where she sat down close to Catherine.

"How is my nephew?" Tess asked as Catherine let go of Tyler and sat up on the bed.

"He is kind of groggy and tired." Catherine replied and not waiting for Tess to replied she added: "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tess sighed and said: "We didn't know what was going on and Vincent didn't want you to know about his condition."

"But I could have helped!" Catherine told her, trying not to raise her voice too much.

"Oh come on, you and I both know that you're a mess Cat… I agreed to keep the secret because I knew we couldn't add it to your plate until we knew for sure." Tess told her.

Catherine sighed and looked down, her best friend was right. She looked up at her and asked: "Okay, but what do we do now?"

"JT is working on it, we let him do what he does best and buy him gummy worms in the process." Tess replied with a smile.

"I don't want to lose Tyler and don't want him to lose his father." Catherine half lied, truth was that she didn't want Vincent to die because let's face it, she had already lost him.

"You won't. We're going to fight for them." Tess reassured her.

Catherine nodded and Tess gave her a hug, trying to comfort her best friend the best she could.

"Huh… guys… we need to talk." They heard JT say from the entrance of the room.

Breaking apart, the girls immediately got up and followed him in the living room.

"What is it JT?" Catherine immediately asked.

"It's huh… about the poison…" He started way too slowly to Catherine's taste who folded her arms across her chest impatiently.

"Spill it." Tess told him, gently punching him in the shoulder to urge him to tell them what he knew.

"It's not a poison, it's a cure." He finally let out.

"A cure? But they're having seizures." Catherine repeated, not understanding why someone who tried to capture Tyler would inject him and Vincent with a cure.

"That's because the molecules that they had been injected with are designed to destroy the parts of their Beast DNA and their respective Beast are fighting against the cure, fighting not to be destroyed." JT explained furthermore.

"A cure is good news, right?" Tess asked, a little worried.

"Well…" JT hesitated.

"What's wrong with the cure?" Catherine asked.

"It might work for Vincent…" The scientist said, not daring to look at Catherine in the eyes.

"What about Tyler?" She asked the question that she dreaded to hear the answer to.

"It's different for him. Vincent's human DNA was altered with Beast DNA, it's easier to break the chains separating the two. With Tyler, being born with both DNA, it's different. Beast DNA is completely mixed up with human DNA, making it much more difficult to separate."

"What does it mean?" Catherine asked.

"I-I… I don't know yet." JT said, uncomfortable. Unfortunately for him, Catherine knew when he was not telling the truth.

"What does it mean?" Catherine repeated, making a step towards him.

"It means… that… I don't know for sure… it's just that… huh…" He struggled with his words.

"JT! Tell me the truth!" Catherine almost shouted.

"Tyler could die."

* * *

Now you all can hate me and let me know about it! haha (no, really please don't hate me!)


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I don't know if anyone is still interrested in this story, but here comes the new chapter!

* * *

Catherine felt numb and almost lost her balance. Tess quickly grabbed her arm to steady her and helped her sit on the couch behind her. Tyler could die… The words were stuck in Catherine's head. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like she just had been hit in the guts by a fret train, like all the oxygen had been taken away from her lungs. She tried to speak but no words came from her mouth. She was in complete shock at the idea of losing her son. She couldn't even think straight as JT's words were still echoing in her brain.

JT had known Catherine for a long time now and he had never seen her like that. Even when Vincent was taken and disappeared for months, and it had already been bad enough for her to endure, he'd never seen her so lost. Even after multiples sleepless nights and skipped meals, JT had never seen Catherine in the state she was right now.

"There… there might be something we can do to help him… But it's a bit risky and we have to act fast." JT told her, trying to reassure her after seeing her in so numb and scared.

"What is it?" Tess asked seeing that Catherine was too much in distress to ask the questions.

"We transfer Tyler's blood in Vincent's body and vice-versa…" The scientist replied, trying not to drown them in scientific knowledge and keeping his explanation as clear as he could.

"But…?" Tess asked, knowing that there was more to it.

"But it will likely kill Vincent… if not both of them. The amount of poison/cure will be too important for Vincent's body to handle and Tyler might be too weak to survive to the transfusion." JT replied with sadness.

"Isn't there something else? Come on! There has to be something we can do JT!" Tess exclaimed, not wanting to give up yet, she loved Tyler and his parents way too much to give up.

"Maybe…" JT told her before sighing and continuing: "We transfer Tyler's blood in Catherine's body. That way we don't overload Vincent with poison which might give a chance to his body to fight against it and get better by himself. As for Tyler, the danger is still the transfusion. But if we do that, I don't know how Catherine's system will react to the poison/cure since she doesn't have Beast DNA. And that's what worries me the most."

"What are the risks for her?" Tess asked.

"Death." JT replied simply and sadly.

"Do it." Catherine spoke for the first time in a long while. There was hope and she had heard it. Hope for Vincent and Tyler to both live. That was enough to get her out of her stupor and fight against what fate was once again bringing upon her and her family.

"It's far too dangerous to-" JT started but Catherine cut him off as she said: "I don't care. Do it. I don't care if I die as long as my son lives."

"But-" JT tried again but Catherine said: "Who has the best shot at saving Tyler and staying alive? Vincent or I?"

"You... I think… maybe…" JT replied simply.

"Then let's get started." Catherine said, her moment of weakness gone. She was going to save her boy, no matter what the cost was. She was resolved to save him and if there was a slight chance, even the slightest, she would try.

"Cat, you have to think about it… We don't know what it could do to you..." Tess told her.

"I know but I can't sit here and do nothing. I can't sit here and watch them suffer. I can't sit here and wait for my son to die. I can't choose to sacrifice Vincent to save our son. If I have a better shot at this, then there is no thinking twice about it. Hell, we don't even have time to think about it, JT said so himself. We have to act fast. Let's get everything ready and do it." Catherine explained, there was no way she would change her mind now.

She got up and retrieved a pen and pencil and as JT and Tess didn't move, she said: "Let's do this JT. I mean it. Let me know when you're ready."

"Okay, okay…" JT reluctantly said as he started to look for what was needed for blood transfusion. He would probably have to go in town to get extra supplies. He hated the idea… even if it was his. He wished he had time to run some tests before doing it. But Tyler was getting weaker and he needed strengths to fight for his life. JT knew that double dosing Vincent with poison would kill him, he was almost sure of it but he had no idea what it would do to Catherine. Best case scenario, it would be armless since the poison wouldn't find anything to fight in her system, worst case scenario, it would destroy her immune system and cells and kill her. A long and pain full death.

Catherine, far away from JT's worries, walked back to the room where Vincent and Tyler were. She sat on a chair next to the bed. She watched them for a while before she started to write:

 _Vincent, my love,_

 _I won't apologize for what I said to you and how I treated you when Tyler was taken. I don't want your forgiveness because I simply don't deserve it. I've failed you and our love in a moment of terror and panic when I should have relied on you and trusted that you would bring our son back. By doing so I ruined our relationship. I showed you that my love for you was limited and weak. But it's not. My love for you is infinite and so powerful that sometimes I forget how to breathe. It's this endless love I have for you and our son that frightens me so much. The fear of losing one of you is gripping at my body and soul so strongly that I wake up in the middle of the night to make sure you're both alright._

 _You've always tried to protect me, protect us, even at the cost of your own life, now it's my turn to protect you, to save you and Tyler._

 _If you are reading this letter it means that I'm no longer by your side… Let Tyler know that I love him very very much and he's always made me a proud Mom from the very first second he was born. Tell him not to be sad and teach him to celebrate my '_ _celestial birthday'. Don't make this day a sad day. This is the day when you will all get together, lights candles for me and eat my favorite food (your famous burgers by the way)._

 _Tell Heath that I love her and that she's the best little sister a big sister could hope for. You can rely on her if you need to. She loves you and Ty as much as I do._

 _I love you Vincent and I want you to be happy. I want you to move forward because you deserve it and so much more. You deserved to be loved, to be taken care of. So I want you to promise me that if you meet someone who can give you that, you won't hold back and you will let yourself be happy. You are wonderful, thoughtful and caring. Any woman would be the luckiest on earth to call you her boyfriend or husband._

 _I know your feelings for me have changed after the way I've treated you and I can't hold that against you, it's my own doing but I will go pretending that you still love me and to be where I always felt the safest, in your arms._

 _I love you both, always._

 _Catherine._

She took her time, choosing carefully every word. She wanted him to know how she felt, what the truth of her heart was. She wondered if the letter would anger him, pain him, please him or if he simply wouldn't care. She hoped that at least he would understand her choice. Understand that she couldn't choose to sacrifice him over their son. If she had the best shot at this, she would do it. Vincent had always protected her, it was her time now to protect him. Maybe it will help him realize that she still loved him. Maybe he would forgive her even if she wouldn't be alive to see it.

She folded the sheet of paper in two before getting up and placing it in her pocket. She then made her way next to Vincent. She sat next to him as he lied unconscious of what was happening around him. She took his hand in hers at first and then she slowly traced his face with her fingers. From his forehead to his cheek where used to be his scar. She ran her thumb on his lips she liked to kiss so much. She cursed herself for finding solace next to him after the horrible things she told him. If he was awake he would probably push her away. But she needed him, not to give her strength or tell her that she was doing the right thing but to comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay.

She slowly bent down and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin more than necessary. For what could be the last time, she enjoyed his warmth and his scent. His warmth… He was way too warm, in fact his skin was burning, just as if he had a really really bad fever. She reached for Tyler's forehead and realized, he was too burning up with fever. She quickly made her way to the bathroom and retrieved clothes and cold water to put on their foreheads.

"Mommy…" She heard Tyler moaning weakly, still asleep.

Catherine lied down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here." She whispered before kissing him on the top of the head.

She kissed him again before telling him: "I need you to fight baby. You have to be strong and get better. I know you will, you're the strongest and smartest boy I know. Mommy loves you so very much."

"It's gonna be okay, I promise." She whispered again, clutching her son a little tighter. She knew JT would be here soon and that it might be the last chance she had to hold her baby boy in her arms. She knew what it was like to lose our mother at young age, devastating. Tyler is even younger than she was when her mom died. She always had that emptiness even when she was surrounded by her family. She had always felt like something was missing until she found Vincent. She knew that the people she loved would take care of Tyler and make sure that he wouldn't feel that emptiness. She knew they would all protect him and make him laugh when needed. That's partly why she wasn't afraid to die, because as difficult and tragic losing a parent could be, she knew Tyler would never be alone.

After a while, Tess slowly came in, telling her that JT was ready. Catherine reached for the paper in her pocket and she handed to Tess.

"For Vincent… if I don't… you know..." She told her best friend, not looking in her eyes because she knew she would burst into tears.

"Cat…" Tess let out a long and sad sigh, not sure if she should take the note or not.

"It's just in case. I trust JT, I know he will find a way to heal them and without killing me in the process." Catherine said as she tried her best to smile.

They both hugged each other and Tess said: "We're not saying goodbye."

"We're not saying goodbye." Catherine repeated with tears in her eyes.

It was JT's turn to enter the room, his hands full of medical equipment.

"Are you ready?" He asked Catherine who nodded in reply.

"Okay, lie down and get comfortable. I'm going to anesthetize you and Tyler and then I'll transfuse his blood into yours and vice-versa." The scientist explained.

"Okay." Catherine replied, nodding strongly.

"I don't know what the effects will be on you but I have good hope that getting the poison/cure out of Tyler's body will help save him." JT told her.

"Whatever happens JT, you do everything you can to save him… Even if that means that I have to die, you save him." Catherine said.

"Okay." JT replied, avoiding her eyes.

"Look at me and promise me you'll save him JT." She told him, taking hold of his arm.

"Alright, alright, I promise…" JT said.

With that, Catherine felt a little better and lied back on the bed.

She suddenly sat up and said: "Wait. Make sure Tyler knows that I love him."

"You're not going to die Cat." Tess told her.

Catherine nodded and lied back on the bed and she added: "I want to be buried next to my mom."

"You're not going to die Cat!" Tess repeated with insistence and refusing to lose hope.

"I know. It's just in case." Catherine replied with a smile.

"So much faith in me…" JT mumbled.

"I have faith in you JT but I know that I pushed you into this. I know that you don't know what the outcome of all this will be but we have to try. Don't feel guilty if something happens. I know what I'm getting into and I know the risks." Catherine told him.

"You know I'll do everything I can to save you both, right?" JT told Catherine who nodded in reply.

"Okay, let's do this." The scientist said reluctantly.

"Take care of them. I love you guys." Was all Catherine said before closing her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Catherine Chandler. Beloved mother and friend. Words on a cold stone. Grass and flowers. Casket. People dressed in black. Tears. White roses. Another cold stone. Tyler Keller. Beloved son and nephew. More flowers. Little casket. JT. Tess. Heather. More tears. Knees hitting dirt. People rushing over. And darkness. Only darkness…_

Vincent gasped for air and sat up in bed. His whole skin was running with sweat. He tried to control his breathing. What a horrible nightmare. It felt so real. But was it just a nightmare? He was not so sure. His heartbeat picked up again as he came to his senses, looking around him and noticing that he was alone in the room when the last thing he remembered before he tranq'ed himself was Catherine and Tyler lying next to him. Where were they? He panicked and got up quickly. He felt dizzy and had put a hand against the wall for support. He had to gather his strengths and think straight. He had to find out if the two persons he loved most were dead or not. He pushed himself forward, silently praying that they were both alright. He made his way shakily to JT and Tess' living room and he spotted them on the couch, in front of the TV, with Tyler between the two of them.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyy!" Tyler exclaimed as he got up and blurred in his father's arms, almost making him lose his balance in the process. Vincent released the breath he was holding since forever.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping Beauty." JT commented, glad that his friend was finally awake.

"Are you okay Tyler?" Vincent inquired quickly, choosing not to reply to his longtime best friend.

The little boy nodded strongly and he said: "Mommy saved me."

Vincent hugged his son tightly, so relieved that he was alright, but fear still gripping at him for not knowing if Catherine was alright or not. He didn't dare to ask his son if his mother was still alive.

He glanced at JT and Tess who had sad looks on their faces. It wasn't good.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go back with Aunt Tess while I talk with Uncle JT?" He proposed to his son. Tyler nodded and Vincent put him down. He noticed that something was slightly off with his little boy. It had probably something to do with Catherine. He needed to talk to JT to find out what happened to her. Despite their current situation, he loved her with all his being. From the first day he saved her when her mother was murdered, he swore to protect her. He would blame himself forever if something happened to her.

JT got up from the couch and made his way to him and told him: "Glad you're awake buddy."

Vincent nodded and was about to speak when JT told him to follow him. They made their ways into JT's office and closed the door. Normally, with the TV on and if they didn't talk too loudly, Tyler wouldn't be able to hear their conversation.

"Where's Catherine." Vincent immediately asked.

"She's… uh…" JT mumbled and Vincent cut him off and insisted: "Where is she?!"

"She's at the Sheriff Station." JT told him.

Vincent analyzed his friend and though he was not lying, he wasn't completely honest either. And why would Catherine be working after nearly losing her son?

"What's going on? Is she alright?" He questioned again, as panic started to rise inside him.

JT turned a screen towards him, showing a video feed of the Sheriff Station and Catherine locked in a cell. Vincent looked at the screen dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? Why would she be in a cell? He was relieved that she was at least alive but nothing made sense to him.

Seeing that his friend was completely lost, JT started to explain: "We didn't know how to cure you or Tyler. So I had the idea to transfer Tyler's blood into Cat to help him fight the poison."

"Why Cat? Why not me?" Vincent asked.

"Because I was afraid that it might overload your system. The risks were too high for you and when I talked to Catherine, she convinced me to transfer to poison into her body. She had the best chances at surviving between the two of you. Normally, not having Beast DNA into her system was supposed to help her eliminated the poison faster than you or Tyler… it was supposed to be harmless." JT explained.

"That doesn't explain why the hell she's locked up into her own prison cell." Vincent told him.

"You fought the poison on your own and Cat saved Tyler. But… she's huh… she's turned into a… Beast." JT blurred out. There was no easy way to tell him the truth.

Vincent stared blankly at the screen, trying to process the news.

"She's Beast out and we can't bring her back. We hope that maybe you can." JT said hopefully.

"Does Tyler know?" Vincent asked.

"No. Although it was a possibility that he could help Catherine to take control of her Beast, we thought it wasn't in his best interest to see his mother like that. We told him that Cat was on a big case and that she had to work a lot." JT replied.

"If you couldn't bring Catherine back, I don't think that I can either." Vincent told JT with sadness.

"She can bring you back. We tried to tranq her and it did not work. She just sleeps and as soon as she wakes up, she's out of control. But the good news is that I don't think it's going to last." JT explained.

"Then why don't we just wait?" Vincent asked.

"Because I don't know how long the effects are going to last in her system and what the consequences could be. Plus, Tyler needs his mother. Just go there and make her turn back!" JT told him.

"I can't…" Vincent said, running a hand through his hair. "It's my love for her that always made me come back. And she's made it pretty clear that her love for me is gone."

"Dude just go there and talk to her, you'll figure something out." JT told him.

"Alright." Vincent conceded before leaving the room and making his way back to Tyler.

"I'm gonna go see Mommy alright?" He told his son who only nodded in answer. Vincent gave him a kiss on the top of the head and said: "Be good for me." Tyler nodded again and watched his father leave.

Vincent lost no time and blurred to the Sheriff Office. He made his way inside and stopped in front of the cell Catherine was locked in. She was curled up on the floor, her whole body shaking like a leaf. He reached for the cell keys and made his way in, closing back behind him.

All of a sudden, Catherine jumped at him and hit him. The force pushed him against the bars and he heard her growl. He didn't have the time to regain his senses that she hit him in the guts. He bent in two as pain shook his body, taking the air out of his lungs.

"Catherine." He tried, breathless, holding up one of his hand in surrender and trying to buy time before she attacked him again. He looked up at her and she was a beautiful Beast. Her eyes were glowing with an intense yellow but that was it. No fangs or claws. She was just a breathtaking Beast as she was a breathtaking human. His Beast was dying to have her. His Beast had always wanted Catherine, but seeing her as a Beast, it was almost uncontrollable, a primal need. Like animal instinct. He couldn't help it but his eyes glowed back at her and she launched herself at him once again and hit him hard in the jaw.

He let her hit him several times. Mostly because he deserved it but because he knew that she needed to get it all out and there was no way he would fight her and hit her back.

She stopped and stared at him. She growled, taunting him to fight back but he didn't move. He could feel his blood dripping from his lower lip and smell it on her fists. When she was about to hit him again, he grabbed her fist and twisted her arm it until it was stuck behind her. He pressed her front against the wall and used his body to restrain her.

She fought back but she couldn't move. His strong body pressing against her back wasn't allowing her to free herself from his grasp. Vincent lost control and buried his face in the crock of her neck, inhaling her scent. His Beast wanted to claim her as his. He groaned when she wriggled her body against his, touching him in the most sensitive places and sending shivers in all his body. The little vixen knew what she was doing, and she was using need to her to her advantage. But he knew that there was no way it was Catherine's own doing. They were done, broken up. She hated him and she wouldn't do something like that. Vincent came back to his senses, this wasn't Catherine.

"Stop." He told her sternly, his lips so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her skin.

She growled at him one more time and he tried: "Think about Tyler. He needs you. He needs his mother."

Her breathing was swallowed and she fought back again.

"You saved his life. You have to fight the Beast for him. I know what it's like Catherine. I know it's so hard to fight against it but you have to think about those you love. Tyler and Heather. Use their strengths to come back to them." He told her.

She growled again but she wasn't trying to fight him anymore, it was a good sign… at least he hoped so.

"Come on Catherine. I know you are strong enough to come back. Think about Tyler, he needs you right now. He's worried about you." He continued and finally, her breathing came back to normal so he let go of her slowly and made a few steps back.

She turned towards him and he caught her before she lost her balance. Her eyes were not glowing anymore but she was burning up with fever. Vincent didn't hesitated and lifted her in his arms. Her body was limp in his arms and she let her head rest in the crock of his neck. Her heartbeat was off the charts and he had to act fast to reduce her body temperature. He blurred to their house, in their bathroom and gently laid her in their tub as he turned the cold water on.

"Catherine, you have to stay awake." He told her, seeing she was dozing off. He knew how fighting to control the Best was exhausting but he also knew that she had to stay awake.

"Tired…" She mumbled.

"Do you remember when I found out you were pregnant with Tyler?" He said, talking to her so in hope to keep her awake.

Catherine nodded and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You woke up one morning with cramps. You threw up more times than I can remember. I was far from thinking you were pregnant. But you knew and you just didn't know how to tell me." He reminded her.

"I'm cold." She told him as water was slowing filling the tub and wetting her clothes.

"It's okay Catherine. We have to cool you down, you have a fever." He told her before continuing to tell her about this special day: "You went to work anyway and I kept worrying all day until you came home. When you stepped inside the house I knew something was going on. You couldn't even look at me. I remember thinking that maybe you wanted to leave me."

"Was scared." She reminded him.

"You sat on the couch next to me and started crying. I took you in my arms and held you until finally you told me that you were pregnant. I laughed and you gave me that look that I will never forget. It was a mix of 'are you kidding me' and 'I'm going to kill you'." He continued with the story.

Catherine smiled. She wanted to kill him for sure at the time for laughing in her face when she was so terrified of his reaction.

Vincent finished: "I was so happy. Terrified too, but mainly thrilled to have the baby with you."

She smiled again and her eyes closed, she was dozing off to sleep. Vincent put a hand on her forehead and it seemed that her body temperature had almost returned to normal. Her heartbeat was still fast but that was probably the effect of the poison.

"Hey, don't fall asleep. I'm going to get out of here and dry you and then I'll let you sleep alright? Just hang on and stay awake for some minutes for me." He told her, gently putting a hand on her cheek.

She nodded in answer and fought to open her eyes.

"Come on." Vincent said as he helped her out of the tub. He reached for a towel while holding her. She was too exhausted to even stand on her feet. He dried her clothes and her hair the best he could. He knew that it wouldn't be enough and that he had to get her out of her clothing. If things were different between them, he wouldn't even be considering the question to do it or not… She would already be naked and in bed. But now it was different.

"I… huh… Catherine… I have to un… huh… undress you." He told her hesitantly.

"Okay." Was all she replied before he started to unbutton slowly her blouse. She tried to help him the best she could.

Vincent received a text on his phone, he checked it quickly and saw that it was from JT. '911-Tyler left. Probably heading to your place.'

He quickly put his phone back in his pocket, trying not to worry Catherine with the sudden disappearance of their son.

He tried to act as normal as he could and quickly undressed Catherine, leaving her just in her undergarments. He grabbed one of his tee-shirt for her to put on and in a matter of seconds, she was lying in bed, safely tucked under the covers.

"Try to rest, I'll be right back." He told her before heading out of their room. When he opened the door, Tyler was standing right in front of him. Vincent's heart broke at the sight of his tears. He was supposed to yell at him for a lot of things such as going outside alone and using his powers but he just couldn't. The poor boy had been through so much already, his father didn't have the heart to lecture him.

Tyler looked at his father and slowly walked into the room. He crept in bed next to his mother and cuddled next to her under the covers.

Vincent watched them as tears pooled in his eyes. He had been so scared that he had lost them. He was dying to join them in bed and hold them close. But that was not his place anymore. He had lost his family.

Feeling desperate, he sat on the floor with his back against the wall and he let the tears fall on his face as he watched them sleep.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine opened her eyes to find Tyler looking at her with his brows furrowed, studying her. She did her best to smile at him despite her state of exhaustion. But she was delighted to see the face of her sweet baby again. She thought that she would lose him forever. But he was here, alive and she was more than relieved.

She felt better now. Her fever was gone, meaning that her system had finally got rid of the poison in her body. Everything seemed to be back to normal except for feeling nauseous and the lingering feeling of turning into a Beast and having her senses high lightened. It could seem weird be she kind of missed being a Beast. Especially when Vincent was around, it was amazing to feel him so intimately without even touching him. And then the smallest touch, the heat of his body had driven her over the edge with need and want. She was glad he had managed to make her turn back into her human form because, the downside of being a Beast was sort of being a bitch and she didn't miss growling at her friends at all.

"Can someone have two heart?" Tyler asked out of the blue.

Catherine couldn't help but smiled at the randomness of her son's question. He was so innocent and cute. He was a smart and handsome little boy. She studied him for a while, he looked a little tired and concerned but beside that he seemed physically alright. She hoped that he wouldn't be too affected by what happened, he didn't deserve any of it. He deserved to be a worry-free and happy kid like the others. Having to deal with his powers was hard enough on him, he shouldn't have to be mixed up with grown up problems too. She wished she could take everything away, everything he saw and heard. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible and she will have to help him deal with the mistakes that she's done.

"Mommy?" He asked her, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh… sorry babe, what is it?" She asked him to repeat the question that she had already forgotten.

"Can someone have two hearts?" Tyler asked again, still very concerned and interested.

"It's possible but also very rare." She replied simply. Vincent was the doctor but she had watched enough medical centric TV shows during her pregnancy that she didn't even know existed before to know a little about it.

With Tyler she had to keep up, ever since he learned to talk he was always asking about everything, how it worked, why, where… Most of the time he didn't even understand the answers to his questions but he just liked to listen to his parents answering his interrogations.

The little boy shrugged and stated: "I stay with you always now."

"Okay." She told him. She didn't really understand why he was stating that but she was alright with him staying with her. She would never let him out of her sight ever again.

"We sleep." The little boy declared with a long yawn before cuddling closer to his mother who welcomed him with opened arms. He fell asleep in a matter of time as Catherine gently ran her fingers in his hair.

There was a small knock at the door and it opened to reveal Tess.

"Hey…" She said softly as she entered the room and walked to the bed before she added: "Vincent heard you two chatting. I thought I'd come in and say hi."

"Hi Tess." Catherine replied with a tired smile but glad to see her best friend again.

"And since you're alive, I've come to give this back to you." She said before extending her hand to give Catherine a folded paper sheet that she recognized quickly. It was the goodbye note she had written to Vincent.

"Thanks." Catherine replied, placing the letter in the bedside drawer. She would get rid of it once she would have her strengths back. There was no way Vincent could find out about it.

"You've scared the hell out of us." Tess told her best friend.

"I'm sorry but in the end it was for the best." Catherine said with a smile.

"I'm gonna let you rest now. We'll talk later alright?" Tess said.

Catherine nodded and Tess added before she left the room: "And don't you ever dare scared me like that again."

Catherine smiled and while watching her best friend leave, she noticed that Vincent was in the hallway. God she missed him so much. And there he was, away from her because of her stupidity. She observed him for a while. He looked sad or maybe broody. He was leaning against the wall with his head down, fidgeting with his fingers. She smiled a little. He looked exactly like Tyler when something was bothering him. Like father, like son.

A sharp pain in her ribs made her realize that her whole body was sore and aching. She had felt it all… What it was like to be a Beast. She knew the anger and pain consuming your body and soul. Because, yes… turning into a Beast hurt. Like your skin is on fire, like a small breeze is painful for your nerves. And the anger… it was almost uncontrollable. She had always known how hard it was for Vincent to control the Beast but she had never really felt it… experienced it. Now that she had, she felt even sorrier for him but also prouder that he was able to control it. She wanted to get up from the bed and wrap her arms around him. She wanted to kiss him and apologize over and over again for doubting him and letting him down. Then she remembered how kind he had been taking care of her while she was fighting the poison. He had bathed her and changed her. He had talked to her. Maybe he was willing to forgive her. Maybe he already had, even if she didn't deserve it. Maybe he would finally come inside the room and sit on the bed next to her. He would smile at her and gently kiss her. Of course, she would apologize but he would have none of it and tell her not to ever scare him like that again. They would kiss some more and he would hold her until finally sleep would claim her.

Finally, he pushed himself off the wall and walked inside the room. Catherine couldn't help but smile at him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked her with a hoarse voice.

"No, I'm good thank you." She replied, although she needed him. She silently prayed that what she had fantasied seconds ago would come true.

"I'm just taking the rest of my things. I'll be gone soon." He told her simply.

Her heart shattered into millions places. Her breath stuck in her throat and she felt tears burning her eyes. Who was she fooling? After everything she did to him and what she told him, of course he would want to be as far away from her as possible.

She gathered her strengths and slowly got out of bed. She fought the nausea threatening to sell out her current dizziness while Vincent was packing his things with his back to her.

"You have to rest." He instructed her.

"Maybe we could talk..." She tried, trying not to sound heartbroken but confident.

"No we can't." He cut her short, taking her by surprise.

"What about Tyler?" She asked. He was leaving them… just like that… again.

"Nothing changes. He already knows that I'm staying at Tess and JT's but that I would come see him every day." He told her, still not turning to face her.

"Good… You've got it all figured out." Catherine replied bitterly.

"Yeah, all we have to do is to at least to be civil one to another in front of him." He said.

Catherine sighed sadly and whispered: "You're leaving us again."

"You told me we were done and I almost killed you twice... So yes, I'm leaving again because I can't even look at you anymore." He admitted, shattering her heart once more.

His statement left her speechless. What is there to say when the love of your life tells you that he can't look at you anymore? He hated her that much. He hated her to the point that he couldn't even look at her. She had broken everything. She wanted to fight for him, for their love, for their family but after what he had just said… there was no use. She disgusted him. She was an awful person after all, of course she repulsed him.

Catherine just stood there and watched him close his bag and leave the room without looking at her.

When Vincent arrived downstairs, he stopped in the living room and looked at a picture placed on a small table next to the couch. It was a picture of him, Catherine and Tyler taken recently. They were all smiling. She was beautiful in that picture. She was wearing a simple color wine V-neck tee-shirt. Damn he had always loved that color on her. It reminded him of the masquerade ball they once attended too. It seemed it was a hundred years ago.

He took the picture to have a closer look. That smile and those dimples… those eyes. She was perfection. She was perfection and now he couldn't even look at her because he was so ashamed of what he had done to her. He was so scared to look at her and see that she didn't love him anymore. It had hurt too much the last time. And then she had begged him to turn back into himself and he had let the Beast win. He had let the Beast touch her… He wanted to throw up.

He looked at the stairs that led to their room… well now her room and he wished he could run up there and beg for her forgiveness. He wanted to kiss her and cherish the parts of her body where the Beast had been so rough with her. But first, he wanted to hold her and apologize to her over and over again for letting her down and hurting her.

He put the picture in his bag and walked out the door. She probably wouldn't care that he took it. When the door closed, he let the tears fall from his eyes as he walked away from his family.

In her room, Catherine rapidly dried her tears as she heard Tyler calling for her in his sleep.

She turned to sit back on the bed next to him while drying quickly her last tears.

"I'm here baby. It's okay." She reassured him softly, running a hand through his soft hair.

Tyler slowly awoke and rubbed his eyes before he stated: "I call Aunty Heather on the phone."

"Alright." His mother replied, reaching for her phone and dialing her little sister's number.

She handed Tyler the phone and said: "Tell her I say hi."

The little boy nodded and went to his room.

"Hey Ty!" Heather cheered happily at the other end of the line.

"Aunty Heath!" He replied.

"And how's my favorite nephew?" She asked.

"I'm good. But Mommy is sad." Tyler told her truthfully.

"Aww I'm sorry baby. But she will get better, I promise." Heather told him.

"You come and make us laugh." Tyler told her.

"I promise. You have to wait a little though. But your birthday is coming and I'll come to see you guys so we can celebrate. I can't believe you're getting so big already!" She told him. It was breaking her heart not being able to help him and her family going through this hard time, but being Heather she was trying not to show it and be joyful.

"And we make Daddy and Mommy kiss again." Tyler said with hope in his voice.

"We'll try, but you know grown-ups are complicated sometimes." Heather said.

"Okay." He let out sadly with a sigh.

"It's going to be alright Ty, I promise." Heather tried to reassure him.

"Okay. Bye Aunty Heath." He cut the conversation short.

"Bye Ty. I'll see you soon." Heather replied before hanging up.

Tyler thought for a while and he found out how to make his parents kiss again. He had to get sick. Because last time he had a fever and his mommy had to save him, both of his parents got together to watch over him. It was simple. But no… just being sick wasn't enough because it didn't last long enough. Maybe if he hurt himself really bad like break his arm, it would be long enough. But it would hurt pretty bad and it probably wasn't a good idea.

He walked back in his parents' room and handed the phone back to Catherine.

"Everything okay?" She asked him, seeing he was brooding.

The little boy shrugged and said: "I'm fine."

"Come here." Catherine told him as she welcomed him in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Now, I believe that when you and I say that we are fine means that we are not. I know the last few days have been difficult for you."

"I miss Daddy." Tyler simply said.

"I know you miss him. But it's going to be okay, he'll come see you every day." She explained to him, trying not to sound too sad.

"But it's not the same." Tyler contested, not really happy about this solution.

"I know honey… But some things cannot be undone. Like when you tear the pages of your Franklin book when you were mad." She tried to explain.

"We buy a new book then and you love Daddy again." He said with the innocence of a kid his age.

"Tyler… it doesn't work like that… Your Dad and I… it's complicated and… we can't be together again. And I know it might sound hard and difficult for you right now but… it doesn't mean that we don't love you because we do, very much." She tried again.

"I hate you!" Tyler told her before running out of the room to his bedroom.

Catherine sighed and rubbed her face with her hands… It was useless to go talk to him right now, he was upset and needed his space. She knew things weren't easy for him right now but she hoped that it would become easier with time. Time. It felt weird imagining that in a few months or in a few years she still would be apart from Vincent. Before they moved away from New York City, she had never been able to picture a future with him. But it changed when Tyler was born. She had pictured growing old with him, maybe old enough to see their grand-children being born.

Now the only future that she could picture was her being alone, away from the man she loves. But she would have to deal with it, deal with the consequences of her actions. She will put Tyler first and do everything she could for him. She will watch Vincent go on with his life and won't be a part of it. It was her fault, and she knew she would have to pray the price. She was willing to suffer, she deserved it.

* * *

Wow 14 chapters already! I can't believe it! Maybe it's too much, I don't know but very huge thank you for reading and reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine was sitting at her desk, in her sheriff's office, staring blankly at nothing. What you could call normal life was slowly coming back. Catherine was back to work and Tyler to school. It had only been a few days since the recent events but Catherine thought it was important for Tyler try to move on as quickly as possible to adjust to his new life with separated parents.

It was almost noon and she had barely been able to get any work done. Mostly because she still felt sick from the aftermath of the poison but also because the guilt of what she had done to Vincent was eating her alive. For the poison part, JT had told her that it was probable that she still had a bit of toxin in her system and due to the powerful reaction she had, it was just normal to feel sick. It was her system taking back control. But for the guilt part, there was nothing JT could do. It was all on her, her own burden.

All she could do was thinking about Vincent. About everything he had put himself through for their relationship. Gabe's pills that were slowly killing him, shock therapy with JT to kill the Beast… He had always been willing to hurt himself for her, kill himself for her… And she had treated him like garbage.

"Cat…" The sound of Tess' voice was heard through the radio.

"I'm listening." She replied, coming out of her sad thoughts.

"We have a situation at the bar, you should come." Tess told her seriously.

"Can you handle it please?" She asked, not really feeling like going out right now.

"No Cat… It's serious, you should come... It's Vincent." Tess insisted.

"I'm on my way." Catherine replied without hesitation.

When she arrived at the bar, the first thing she noticed was Vincent. The bar was empty which was normal at this time of a day in a small town. He had his back to her but she could see clearly that he was holding a bottle half full of alcohol in one hand and an empty one in the other. Catherine was glad that the bar was empty so that no one was here the witness Vincent getting wasted before lunch.

"He's here since this morning." Tess told her.

"Ha Sheriff, thank you for coming. I think this guy had enough but he won't leave. I don't know how a human being can take so much alcohol. He's had four bottles of scotch already." The bartender explained.

"I told you… I'm not human… I'm a Beast." Vincent grumbled.

"The guy keeps threatening me to show me his dark side if I don't give him the bottles. Claims he's a Beast. He needs serious help." The bartender added.

"That's just the alcohol talking." Tess told him, trying to cover up for her friend.

The bartender chuckled and he said: "Looks like a girl broke his heart. Poor dude can't stop blaming himself for not leaving her sooner, that it's his fault she's turned into a monster…"

Catherine and Tess exchanged looks and Tess asked the bartender to step outside with her while the Sheriff would deal with the drunken man.

The bartender's words were echoing in Catherine's head… So this is how Vincent described her now, like a monster… well… it was not as if she didn't deserve it. But regretting not leaving her sooner… that hurt her pretty bad. Had he been thinking about leaving her when they were together? That thought only made her insides twitch in pain.

Catherine took a deep breath and made slowly her way next to Vincent. He was unshaved, his clothing was creased and he smelled of alcohol. She had broken him and she knew it. All of this was her fault. She was a monster indeed.

"Vincent." She murmured, trying to get his attention without startling him.

"Stay away from me." He told her, not even bothering to look at her.

"I can't believe you chose to do this today… Of all days… you had to get drunk today." She said while sighing and shaking her head disapprovingly.

"You mean the day I ruined your life when you gave birth to our son?" He asked bitterly.

"You have to go home and sober up. You can't go around saying that you're a Beast like that." She said, trying not to raise her voice and not to argue with him about why the day of Tyler's birth was a blessing and not a curse.

"And why do you care?" He asked her before defiantly taking a sip of scotch while looking at her straight in the eyes for the first time.

"I care because you are my son's father and I don't ever want to explain to him that his father is missing or worst because he's been chanting in bars that he's a Beast!" Catherine argued, trying to keep her voice low as anger was rising inside of her. Why was he being so careless? He was acting like he wanted to draw attention on him and get caught by whoever might be interested in experimenting on him. Catherine didn't want to go back to that time when they had to repeatedly fight against people wanting to kill him or turn him into a rat lab. They had destroyed the organization that went after Tyler and according to JT, they got them all so they were safe… at least for now.

"Breaking news: you'd be better off without me." He told her, taking another sip.

"Maybe I'd be but Tyler needs his father, not a drunk or a cold corpse. I don't want him to have to visit your grave like I did with my mother." She explained him as she tried her best not to get too emotional.

Vincent snorted and said: "Well, he'd be better off without me too."

"Alright that's enough." She said, exasperated as she grabbed the bottle from his hand. He suddenly and quickly stood up from his sit, facing her, just a breath away from her and his eyes glowed yellow. She couldn't help but let go of the bottle and made a step back.

"Stay away from me." He repeated a second time coldly. He took another sip and walked towards the exit of the bar staggering.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

Vincent turned to face her and said: "I don't owe you an explanation. Like you said, we're done. And it's damn fine by me."

Catherine watched him turn his back to her and leave the bar. She had to put a hand on a chair for support. She felt a wave of nausea hitting her as tears filled her eyes. His words had cut her heart like a knife would have… Except it was her own words that he had used. She had seen the hatred in his eyes and she deserved it. She deserved him to look at her the way he had but it was enraging her. She wanted to hit him and yell at him to take her in his arms because she needed it so badly. She wanted to fall at his knees and beg him to forgive her for what she's done. But she couldn't… She had been too far. She wouldn't survive his rejection anyway so there was no use to make a fool of herself.

When Vincent met the owner of the bar outside, he reached inside his pocket and gave him money to pay for the bottles he's had. He then looked at Tess and said nothing.

"Don't forget your son's birthday dinner tonight." She told him bitterly.

Vincent did not answer and walked away from the bar. He was an ass and he knew it. But he just wanted the pain to lessen a little… maybe just a few hours. He missed Catherine and he missed his family so much. There was not a minute when he was not thinking about them. About what they were doing, how they were doing. Of course, he had the opportunity to see Tyler after school and they could spend some time together but it was nothing compared to the life they've had before. Nothing compared to waking up with Catherine in his arms and Tyler jumping on their bed.

Now Catherine could barely look at him in the eyes. And the way he had talked to her in the bar… he shouldn't have but he knew he was a danger to her. He had hurt her again when he had promised her he wouldn't. He had frightened her by getting up quickly and if he hadn't been so wasted, he could have sworn that he had seen her eyes glow. But that was probably just the reflection of his own eyes in hers.

Vincent sighed and ran a hand on his face. They were right, Tess and Catherine, he shouldn't have been drinking on Tyler's birthday and he couldn't miss the dinner taking place in a few hours. The little boy had been planning his birthday plans with Heather for more than a week now and his father couldn't be the one ruining it. Vincent knew that even if he was trying not to show it and be strong about it, this situation was hard on his son. So today, more than any other days, he would do whatever it takes to make him forget about his parents being separated. Now all he had to do was to go home, take a cold shower and get himself together before it was time to pick up Tyler at school.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

When Vincent arrived to pick up Tyler from school, Catherine was already there. She was wearing a casual V-neck white tee-shirt and jeans, her hair were up in a ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses. She was magnificent, as always. He stopped in his tracks before he reached her… after their encounter this morning and his behavior, he didn't know what to tell her. As they had agreed, they had to be civil in front of Tyler, but how could they be after what they've told each other at the bar? The first thing he could do what to apologize, that's all he could think about telling her. He put his hands in his pockets, slowly made his way to her and stopped once they were side by side.

Catherine acknowledged his presence but kept her gaze focused in front of her.

"Catherine…" He started slowly, trying to find the right words.

"Don't sweat it Vincent, we're just here for Tyler." She replied to him, still not looking at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier." He continued.

"Like you said, you don't owe me an explanation." She told him.

"I'm just trying to act civil like we said we would." He explained.

"And we are just doing that right now." She said as some kids started to get out of the school building.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They heard Tyler as he sprinted towards them.

"Hey birthday boy!" Catherine told him before he jumped in her arms for a hug.

"Happy Birthday son." Vincent told him with a smile but the little boy turned his head away from him, hugging his mother tighter.

"Tyler, your Dad is talking to you." Catherine told him. Tyler shrugged, not letting go of his mother.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked him, confused at her son's reaction.

"It's this morning we said Happy Birthday but Daddy wasn't here." He explained to his mother.

Vincent looked down and Catherine said: "He wasn't here because he was busy. And you know it's still your birthday until midnight."

"But it's not the same." Tyler protested.

"Come on Tyler." Catherine told him sternly. There was no way she would let him not talk to his father. Although she knew the situation was hard on him, she couldn't let this pass.

"It's alright Catherine, I'm just gonna go. I'll see you guys later." Vincent told her trying not to show how disappointed he was that his son wouldn't talk to him. Although, he didn't want to push him or to upset him more than he already was. He didn't really know if walking away was the good solution but truth was that he didn't know how to act around them. He was feeling like a stranger around his own family.

"Daddy." Tyler's small voice was heard, stopping Vincent in his tracks before he turned around to see his son walking to him.

"I'm sorry." The little boy apologized, breaking his father's heart as he kneeled down to be at his level.

"It's okay, I'm the one sorry for not being here this morning." Vincent told him.

Tyler hugged his father and he said: "You and Mommy hate."

"No, we don't. See we came to pick you up at school together and we're going to spend the evening together with all our friends." Vincent told him, still hugging him. He gave a quick glance at Catherine who nodded.

A car parked not far away from them and revealed Tess and Heather.

"Aunty Tess! Aunty Heath!" Tyler exclaimed when he saw them. He jumped from his father's arms to run to the girls.

Vincent approached Catherine and he whispered: "I know I'm the last person you want to be around right now but let's just play pretend for tonight. For Tyler. After that, you won't have to see me again."

"I won't have to see you if you stop getting wasted in bars." She replied sharply but regretted it immediately. What was wrong with her? He was trying to be nice and she was just being an idiot.

"Listen Catherine… if you don't want me here I'll leave alright. We'll make up an excuse for Tyler." He proposed.

"No." She told him. He waited for her to continue and she added: "Despite what's happening between you and I, Tyler doesn't have to suffer more than what we've put him through already. He needs to have the birthday he wants because of that. That means you and I, being able to talk to each other normally."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tyler said as he walked back towards them.

Heather hugged her big sister and her former brother in law.

"Tell them Aunty Heath!" Tyler pressed her.

"Tyler and I have been talking on the phone a lot and working on his birthday for a long time now. We have envelops ready with things that mister birthday boy wants to do and we'll open them along the way!" Heather explained before added: "It's good to see you sis."

"First!" Tyler exclaimed and Heather looked inside her purse for the first envelope and gave it to her nephew.

"It's Mommy who open!" He said, giving the item to his mother.

Catherine did as she was told and opened the letter and she read: "Going to the beach with everyone."

"Well, I did not see that coming." Vincent commented.

"Let's go!" Tyler said, walking towards the cars.

"Let's go then." Catherine said with a smile.

* * *

Well, that was the new chapter! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Here is the new chapter. Thank you for all the kind reviews and very special thanks to the person who shook me out of my non writing phase. This chapter is for you!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

She watched them from afar, playing in the water. JT, Vincent and Tyler. They were happy, smiling. It made her smile as well. Their game was for Vincent and JT to thrust Tyler up in the air so he could plunge into the water. For a moment, she felt good watching them. She felt as nothing had ever happened to them. She almost felt at peace. The beach was empty probably because the weather was a little cloudy and the water was a little cold but the boys didn't seem to care. They were just having fun.

"Hmmm earth to Catherine Chandler." Heather's voice tore her from her happy place.

"Yeah." She replied absently.

Catherine, Heather and Tess were lying on the beach, in their bathing suits but they had declined the boys' invitation to dive in.

"How are you holding up?" Catherine's little sister asked.

"She's going to tell you that she's fine." Tess commented.

"I am fine." Catherine said.

"Told you so." Tess replied with a sigh.

"Come on Cat." Heather urged her sister.

Catherine sighed and said: "What do you want me to say? That I am a mess? That I am either angry or sad? That seeing Tyler aching is breaking my heart? That I can't sleep at night because I'm freaking scared of someone taking him and not being able to protect him? Well, I can't because if I do and I break down, Tyler is going to notice it and he has enough going on without adding his mother's mental breakdown to the list."

"O-kay." Heather simply replied, not really knowing what to say to make her big sister feel better.

They remained silent for a while, until Vincent came jogging towards them. Catherine's breath caught in her throat, he was perfection. In his black board shorts, wet from head to toes… And that handsome smile of his… Catherine's body responded to his without her consent. Oh how she missed him. Not just mentally but physically as well. She missed his body protecting hers, she missed being wrapped in his arms, she missed being loved by him.

"Girls, I'm really sorry about what I'm about to do." Vincent apologized to them.

"Don't even think about it Keller." Tess warned him, understanding quickly what he had in mind.

"Tyler's order." Vincent replied with a smile and before any of them had time to say anything, he blurred Heather and Tess into the water. He came back to Catherine and waited.

"If you don't…" He started but she cut him off and said: "It's alright. Go ahead. Tyler's order." She told him.

He nodded and quickly picked her up and threw her into the water just like he did with her sister and best friend. Being in his arms lasted a split second although she was sad to be separated from his body so soon.

"Yeahhh Daddy you're the best!" Tyler squealed happily as he swam to his mother who gladly picked him up in her arms. He whispered something into Catherine's ear and she smiled and nodded.

"One, two, three… water fight!" They both said before splashing everyone with water.

Of course the other replicated and threw back water at them. They were all laughing and having fun.

A moment later, they finally regained the beach and sat down on their towels, except for Tyler who was wrapped in his and was sitting next to his mother.

"Mommy I'm hungry." He told her.

"Good thing I brought a little something for you." Catherine told him with a smile before reaching into her bag and pulling out some cookies.

"Yay! Cookies!" Tyler exclaimed as he bit into a cookie.

"Mommy, Daddy. Hug me." Tyler asked and his parents both hugged him at the same time and the little boy felt good and safe.

The rest of the day went by too quickly to Tyler's taste. They kept opening envelopes with his wishes for his birthday. They went shopping for food, ate homemade hamburgers with fries, candles on a chocolate cake and finished by watching The Lion King. The living room was stuffed with pillows and blankets so they all could get comfortable. As the movie ended, almost everyone was falling asleep.

Catherine looked down at Tyler and said: "Let's get you to bed birthday boy."

Tyler groaned in disapproval and mumbled: "Last paper."

Heather handed an envelope to her big sister who read: 'Sleep in bed with Mommy and Daddy.'

Catherine showed it to Vincent who nodded in return. JT, Tess and Heather said their goodbyes and goodnight before Vincent, Catherine and Tyler walked upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Ty, go change into your PJ's." Catherine told her son who nodded and went to his room.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your way once he's asleep." Vincent whispered to Catherine.

She nodded in return and walked into her, well their, room. She grabbed her PJ's and went to the bathroom to get changed. Once she returned, Tyler was already under the covers, smiling from ears to ears, happy to have both his parents with him. She slid in bed next to him while Vincent kicked his shoes off and lied down on top of the covers next to them.

"Daddy?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Vincent replied.

"Can someone have two hearts?" The little boy asked.

Catherine furrowed her brows. Tyler was at it again with that question. Something was bothering him.

"Well, it's possible. But it's really rare." Vincent told him, exactly what Catherine has explained to him already.

"But Mommy has two. She rare then." Tyler commented.

"Honey, I don't have two hearts. Although mine is really big because I love you very much." Catherine told him, trying to reassure him.

"No you have two!" Tyler insisted, getting a little upset that his mother wouldn't believe him. "Daddy can't you hear it?"

"It's here and… here." The little boy explained pointing at Catherine's chest and then her stomach.

Catherine froze in shock.

"This one is really fast like tchu-tchu-tchu-tchu…" Tyler kept on commenting while pointing to his mother's stomach.

Vincent whispered her name and she asked him: "Can you hear it?"

He nodded slowly and Catherine's eyes filled with tears. She suddenly felt sick and rushed to the bathroom.

She held onto the sink for support as she tried to control her breathing. Pregnant… She was pregnant… She should have seen the signs but she didn't. She thought that the morning sickness was due to the poison in her system but it wasn't. God… the poison… did it hurt the baby? A baby… she smiled. She didn't even know she wanted another child until now. A little brother or sister to play with Tyler. A new addition to their family… their family or what was left of it. Could she keep this baby when she wasn't in a relationship with its father anymore? Vincent had done such a wonderful job helping raise Tyler with his DNA. Helping him to deal with his powers every step of the way. This baby would need him too. She couldn't compete against the special Beast DNA bond they would have. But it was their baby… they've created it… little piece of them, a reminder of the love they used to share.

There was a small knock at the door and Vincent asked: "Catherine? Can I come in?"

"Yes." She replied as she quickly wiped her tears away but the redness in her eye would give her away anyway.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned about her

"I'm pregnant, not dying." She replied with a fake laugh, wiping her eyes again.

"You can't have it, you know that." He told her abruptly.

She nodded silently. Well, he didn't want another child, not with her anyway. She had hoped he would want to keep it and try to work things out together but it looked like they were not heading into that direction. She couldn't blame him. This mess was hers only.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." She apologized to him.

"Well, it takes two you know." He told her. She nodded and blushed a little.

"I can't believe Tyler found out before I did." She said, trying to change the subject before the thoughts of making love with him started to invade her brain.

"The heartbeat is really soft. I had to focus on my Beast senses to hear it. Tyler's always been more sensible than me with sounds and smells." Vincent explained.

"He already asked me about this two hearts thing some time ago. But I didn't know he had picked up on a fetus' heartbeat." Catherine told him.

"We can't tell him what he found out, since, you know… you're not keeping it." Vincent said as a matter of fact.

"Of course." Catherine replied but her insides twisted at the thought of terminating this pregnancy.

She tried to brush off this painful feeling and said: "We should go back to Tyler. I'll call tomorrow for… well… what I have to do."

Vincent nodded and followed her back in the room.

"Mommy you okay?" Tyler asked with concern.

"Yes honey. Just a little tired." She told him with a smile as she lied back down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Did your birthday go as you wanted baby?" She asked him.

"Almost." He replied.

"Almost? We did everything you wanted! And all those presents everyone gave you! It can't be almost." Vincent commented, taking too his previous place next to him on top of the covers.

The little boy shrugged and said: "It's okay."

The truth was that it was not okay for him. He wanted his parents back together. He had tried really hard with his Aunt Heather to make it happen but for some reason it didn't work. His Mommy was sad all the time and his Daddy was not the same. He couldn't tell them because he didn't want to hurt them, but it made him sad too. Maybe it was his fault they were fighting. Maybe he had done something wrong. When he had blown his candles he had wished for things to be like before. When his parents would laugh all the time and kiss. His missed the mornings the most. The three of them would hug for a really long time before breakfast, sometimes his Mommy would forget the toasts and they burnt, making them all laugh.

"Mommy. Daddy. I'm sorry I am not a good boy. I promise I be better." Tyler told his parents.

"You are a really good boy Tyler." Catherine told him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I be better so you kiss Daddy again." He told her.

Catherine's heart broke and she closed her eyes to fight back her tears.

"Son. It's not your fault your mother and I are separated. It's just grown ups' stuffs." Vincent tried to explain.

"I don't like grown up stuff. Make Mommy cry." Tyler stated.

"Let's get some sleep honey, it's getting really late." Catherine told him to change the subject.

Tyler nodded and closed his eyes. Catherine watched him fall asleep, not daring to look at Vincent. She had turned her family into a giant mess. And seeing her son aching was breaking her heart. And on top of that she was pregnant with a child that Vincent didn't want. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight but she closed her eyes because she wouldn't be able to handle Vincent's gaze without breaking into tears.

Vincent watched them as they closed their eyes. He focused on the baby's heartbeat inside Catherine. It was a wonderful sound. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of this little miracle of life. There was a time he didn't even presumed he would be able to have a child… and now he had two. As happy as he was, he knew that Catherine couldn't keep this baby. It would be too dangerous for her. She had almost died during her first pregnancy and he couldn't put her through that again. Tyler needed his mother. And Catherine had said so herself, she didn't want him to have to visit a grave like she did with her mother. She had a point. A very good one. Maybe this pregnancy could have been the first step to being a couple again. But having to stop it was feeling like the definite end to their love story.

She didn't even argue when he told her that she couldn't keep the baby. Several years ago she had fought him and JT so hard to keep her baby, even refusing to let the scientist take blood samples from her. Today it was different. Why would she fight for the offspring of a Beast that could kill her before it was even born? Why would she fight for the child of the man she no longer loved? He hoped she would have. It could have given him hope that she still felt something for him. But she didn't.

Her eyes were closed but unlike Tyler, she wasn't asleep. She was probably waiting for him to leave. Now that Tyler was sleeping, he had no excuse to stay any longer. He kissed his son's head and got up from the bed. He noticed a paper on the bedside drawer that was folded and sticking out of it. He noticed his name written by Catherine in it but he placed it back correctly into the drawer. Whatever that was, she didn't want him to read it or else she would have given it to him.

He looked at her. She was still pretending to be sleeping. Although she knew that he could tell that she was faking it. It saddened him even more. He took his time to put his shoes back on and then he walked to the door of their room and stopped again. The last thing he wanted was to leave them but unfortunately it wasn't his decision to make.

"I…" He began in a whisper. There was so much he wanted to tell her. That he was sorry, that he loved her, that he was aching, that he would do anything if she could give him another chance…

Silent tears fell on his cheeks and he managed to say: "Let me know if you want me there when you…"

He couldn't say it…

"Just let me know." He said before leaving.

When Catherine heard the front door close, she broke into tears.


	17. Chapter 17

She couldn't help it, she kept taping her foot on the floor rapidly and nervously. She was agitated and felt like a lion trapped in a cage. She wasn't supposed to be here, in the waiting room of a small clinic with disgusting yellow paint on the walls. It made her nauseous. She was the only patient but Vincent was in the room as well.

"Catherine Chandler?" A nurse called, making her jump and stand up.

"Yes." It was the only word she could mutter.

"The doctor will be here shortly. Here are a few information we need while you wait." The nurse explained, handing her some paperwork and a pen, a welcomed distraction.

Catherine sat back, letting out a sigh and checking if he was still here and he was. Vincent hadn't moved from the other side of the waiting room, watching her closely. He had arrived just after she did, probably spying on her. She should be mad but she wasn't. She needed his support for what she was about to do. Unfortunately, his support so far was only consisting in staring at her and avoiding her gaze when she looked at him. Not what she needed. It made things only worse. No one but he knew what was going on. She hadn't said a word to anyone else. No one except him (well Tyler as well but that didn't really count) knew that she was pregnant, let alone what she was about to do.

She should have told someone, Tess or Heather. Maybe they would have talked her out of it, telling her that Vincent was wrong. That she had to keep this baby, this tiny little human growing inside of her. But he had been extremely clear about their situation. He didn't even thought twice about it. She couldn't say no to him. She loved him and she had been horrible to him. She would probably jump from a bridge if he asked her. Some could call her weak or dumb and she probably was both. But she loved him and missed him too much. She'd do anything if that meant that he would give her another chance. Well, that other chance was kind of a lost hope since he wouldn't even sit next to her in the waiting room.

She felt her tears filling her eyes so she decided to try to stop thinking and fill this stupid form. It was kind of easy. Basic information was needed, clinical background… she had to write the number of time she had been shot, stabbed, strangled… hopefully her job would explain most of it. She checked the box were it asked if she had been pregnant before and if this pregnancy was carried to term. She had to skip the parts of almost being killed by her baby because of his DNA.

But then came the worst part when she had to check the box for the reason of her current appointment: Termination of pregnancy. Her stomach knotted even more if that was possible. She signed the chart and placed it on the chair next to her, not able to see those terrible words anymore.

She adjusted her position on her chair and started taping her foot nervously again. And he was still here.

Vincent couldn't leave his eyes from her. He wished he could sit next to her and wrap her securely in his arms, to tell her that it was the only solution and that it would be okay. But what he was asking of her… no one should ask a woman to do it. He felt worse than the monster he already was. But Tyler couldn't lose his mother and he selfishly didn't want to lose her either. She was so nervous. He could hear her heat beating off the charts. He knew that she hated hospitals. If he could, he would have made a stupid joke about this hideous choice of color on the walls to try to take her mind off of it. He watched as she rubbed her face with her hands, letting out another sigh. What if the baby was a girl? They would never know. He could have a daughter. A baby girl, it would be fantastic. He could picture himself holding her in his arms, the little version of Catherine Chandler, with her eyes and her smile. She would be beautiful but no boy would be allowed to date her, her father and big brother would make sure of that. No one would break her heart. Ever.

He scolded himself mentally, he shouldn't be thinking about having a daughter or another baby for that matter. It would endanger Catherine and that was the last thing he wanted. After everything he had put her through, she deserved more that.

"Catherine Chandler?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. This time it was a doctor talking.

Catherine grabbed her form and got up. She handed it to the doctor in front of her and she said: "I'm sorry… I-I… I can't." And with that she ran out of the clinic.

When she stepped outside, she stopped running and took a huge breath, trying to slow her heartbeat as well as the flow of her tears. She couldn't do it… She had to steady herself by putting a hand on the wall for support. She closed her eyes and tried to breath. She couldn't do it… She grabbed her phone and texted Tess to come pick her up at the clinic, no questions asked. Her hands were shaking so much that she almost dropped the phone.

"Catherine." Vincent called her as he walked towards her. His tone was warm, soothing although she put her hand up, indicating him to stay where he was and he complied. She needed some time to calm herself before she could talk to him. She wiped her tears but more kept coming, it was useless to try to compose herself. She was a total mess. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

She shook her head and whispered: "I can't do it Vincent. I can't do what you want me to do."

"You can't keep this baby. It's for the best Catherine." He told her softly.

"The best? The best of what? The best of my pathetic life? The best for you?" She asked, finally facing him and looking at him straight in the eyes. Her sadness had turned into anger. It was much easier to deal with it. She wished that she could just shut her emotions off. To stop feeling it all, the pain, the heartache, the sadness and self-loathing… It was just too hard to handle all of that at the same time.

"It could kill you." Vincent explained.

"Well, wouldn't you be relieved…" She murmured.

"Can you hear yourself? Think about Tyler for God's sakes." He burst out. He could understand that she was aching but she was crazy if she was thinking that he would be better off without her. He'd be a freaking mess. A Beast doomed to leave in New York City's subway tunnels.

"Well, I'm a shitty girlfriend and a shitty mother, why bother?" She asked. Truth was that she wanted to anger him. She wanted him to yell at her because she deserved it. And because it would mean that made he still cared a little.

Vincent sighed… This is not how he wanted things to go. Catherine needed to be taken care of, not yelled at. Well, she wasn't really helping but she was a mess right now so she couldn't be blamed if she was angry. Especially at him. He was the reason she was in that situation.

"Listen…" He started making a pause while searching for the right words to say to her. "This baby inside of you… if it has my DNA, it could kill you. Remember when you were pregnant with Ty? I almost lost you. I won't let that happen again Catherine. Tyler needs you in his life. We all need you in our lives."

She closed her eyes, trying in vain to fight off her tears while he continued: "What you did to save us from the poison… I understand you had to save Tyler, but you shouldn't have tried to save me. Your life is too precious Catherine. I know you care for that baby inside of you but… you can't have another child with my DNA."

His words seemed to calm her down a little and she whispered: "I know."

He made a step towards her and added: "It doesn't have to be done today you know. You need some time to come to term with that decision first."

She nodded and said: "This baby… it's the last remnant of our love. And I cherish it with all my heart. I know the risks of this pregnancy but I'm not ready to let go yet. To be honest Vincent… I don't want to let it go. But I know that you are right and that it's the right call to make."

Tess' car pulled in front of them and Catherine told him: "I would have loved to have a girl though."

Tears filled both of their eyes and she added: "Tess is waiting for me. I have to go."

She made her way to the car without looking back at him. He tried to stop her by calling her name but she got into the car anyway. She couldn't talk to him anymore, it was too painful.

Vincent was left alone in front of the clinic and he whispered: "I would have loved to have a girl too."

Catherine sat in silence while Tess drove away and her best friend didn't say a word either. No questions asked, that was the deal. They finally reached Catherine's place and Tess stopped the car. She waited for Catherine to either talk to her or get out of the car.

"I'm pregnant." Catherine split out suddenly.

"O-kay." Tess replied. She kind of had figured it out already. With the clinic, Vincent and the tears. And her sickness that was maybe not due to the poison. It didn't take long for the former detective to put two and two together. Though she tried to remain neutral in her reaction cause she wasn't sure of what was going on between Vincent and Catherine.

"I can't keep the baby because it might kill me if it has Vincent's DNA." Catherine explained.

"I think this is a conversation we need to have inside and with alcohol… at least for me." Tess told her and they went inside the house. Catherine took a bottle of water while Tess poured herself a drink, a strong one. They sat at the kitchen counter silently for a while. Tess knew better than to push Catherine into talking. So she just waited until she was ready to say something, although she was dying to know the whole story.

"I'm pregnant." Catherine repeated.

"And that's a good thing right?" Tess asked unsure of the answer.

"I don't know." Catherine replied.

"It's not about what you know, it's about how you feel." Tess told her.

"Well I don't know how I feel." Catherine said truthfully. "The only thing I know is that I can't put an end to it. It's our baby… I want to fight for it like I thought for Tyler. We both survived in the end and that's what counts."

"And Vincent?" Tess asked.

"He says it's too dangerous. He doesn't want Tyler to lose his mother. I know what it's like to lose your Mom but… I also know how hard it is to … to lose a baby as well. Is it too selfish of me not to want to go through that pain again?"

"Of course not." Tess reassured her.

"God this is such a mess." Catherine sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Hey, you'll get through it, you always do." Tess said, hoping to make her best friend feel a little better.

"So far I made it to being a pregnant single mother of a half human, half Beast boy." Catherine replied.

"Maybe you could start by fixing things with Vincent?" Tess tried. She hated to see them separated. They were made for each other and they were miserable when they were apart. Catherine needed Vincent and vice-versa, especially during hard times like these.

"The things I've told him Tess… it's really bad. I don't think there is a way back for us now." Catherine said sadly.

"The guy loves you and I know you love him, I'm sure you'll be able to work something out as long as you stop yelling at each other." Tess commented.

"I doubt it but thank you for the vote of confidence." Catherine told her. "What am I going to do?" She added while shaking her head.

"First, you should call JT and ask him to run some tests and then go see Vincent and tell him how you feel." Tess proposed as she took out her phone and dialed JT's number. "Opps…"She added before handing the phone to Catherine.

"Hi JT. It's Catherine. Listen… I just found out that I'm pregnant and…" Catherine started but JT cut her off: "Hello and it's about damn time you figure that out!"

"What? You knew?" Catherine asked dumbfounded.

"Of course I knew! I ran so much samples of your blood while you were injected with the poison and I made every test possible to make sure you were okay." JT explained.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Catherine asked.

"Well I didn't think that it was my place to say something, beside the baby is 100% fine so I wasn't about to speak up." He told her.

"Of course it's fine, it has Beast DNA." Catherine commented.

"Are you sure you want to do this on the phone?" JT asked her, getting her more anxious and curious.

"Yes. I need to know now JT." Catherine told him.

"Okay, so the poison took the Beast DNA from the baby Cat. I can assure you that you're going to have a 100% human and healthy little girl." JT said.

"A girl? Wait… it's a girl?" Catherine asked, she couldn't believe her ears.

"Oh crap I've said too much. Gotta go bye." JT said before hanging up.

Catherine looked at Tess and both girls had tears in the eyes. It was a girl.

"I'm having a girl. No Beast DNA. A little girl." Catherine said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I'm keeping this baby." She said before putting a hand protectively on her belly.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all so much for your patience! Here's the new chapter. I really hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

The minute Tess had texted Vincent to tell him that he had to show up at their house, he was there knocking at the front door. Even though it felt weird knocking at the door of his own house, he waited patiently and anxiously for the door to open. And when it finally did, it revealed Tess.

"Make things right." She greeted him, letting him in.

"You know how complicated this is." Vincent told her.

"Sure there are some things that you both need to figure out but you guys love each other. This epic love has to be stronger than any other issues you might have." Tess explained.

"Tess, she's pregnant with an altered DNA child that might kill her. I told her… no I forced her to get rid of this child. No matter how epic our love is… there is no coming back for us." He tried to explain.

"Listen… when you and Tyler got sick from the poison, she didn't hesitate to do everything she could to save you. She was willing to give her life for yours and Tyler's. I looked into her eyes and I saw nothing else but true love and determination. Then she gave me the letter she wrote to you and she told me that she wanted to be buried next to her mother." Tess explained as tears filled up her eyes but she continued: "Don't give up on her Vincent. Fight for her just like she fought for you. Fight for your family."

Vincent stood silent, letting Tess' words sink in.

She gently tapped his shoulder and said: "She's feeling sick, she's upstairs." And with that she left the house.

Vincent focused on his senses and heard Catherine throwing up. On his way to the stairs he thought about the letter Tess talked about. It was the one he had seen before he left after Tyler's birthday. The one addressed to him in the drawer.

He finally reached their room and saw the bathroom door open. He lost no time and made his way inside, finding Catherine bent in two over the toilets, emptying her stomach. He didn't say a word and held her hair. He didn't know what to say to her, how to fix them and maybe she didn't want him to talk. When she was done, he grabbed a towel and a glass of water and gave it to her before sitting next to her next to the toilets. He studied her while she carefully avoided him. Her eyes were teary and injected with blood. She was also very pale.

"The baby's giving you a hard time." Vincent tried.

Catherine smiled weakly and replied: "It's a girl."

"How do you know?" He asked.

She nodded and explained: "After I got injected with the poison, JT made every test possible on me to make sure I was alright. Turns out, he found out I was pregnant before I did. He told me that the baby is a girl without Beast DNA."

"Wh-what?" Vincent asked, he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"It seems like the poison made it possible for this baby to be one hundred percent human." She told him with a small smile.

Vincent didn't say a word and stared blankly at the floor. The new was overwhelming… he needed time to process it.

After what seemed an eternity Catherine spoke: "Please say something."

She needed to know what he was thinking about this whole situation, what was going on in his mind. It made her even more anxious, if that was even possible…

"I don't know…" He said.

"It's okay." She replied, no knowing what to tell him either. Maybe the fact that the baby was just human didn't change anything for him. She got up from the floor and said: "I know it's a lot to process so take as much time as you need. But I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm keeping our little girl."

She went to the sink to brush her teeth and then made her way to her room to lie down on the bed. She was tired, emotionally and physically and a nap seemed a really good idea but that was without counting on the man in her bathroom. She stared at the ceiling, listening to the silence, wondering what Vincent was doing, what he was thinking. She quickly fell asleep against her will, too tired to fight sleep claiming her.

Vincent heard her calm and steady breathing. He got up and walked to the room quietly. He looked at her, sleeping peacefully. Then he remembered what Tess had told him about the letter, the one he knew what in the bedside drawer. He walked to it and took it. Was it wrong for him to read it? It was addressed to him after all. He opened it and unfolded the paper and started to read.

 _Vincent, my love,_

 _I won't apologize for what I said to you and how I treated you when Tyler was taken. I don't want your forgiveness because I simply don't deserve it. I've failed you and our love in a moment of terror and panic when I should have relied on you and trusted that you would bring our son back. By doing so I ruined our relationship. I showed you that my love for you was limited and weak. But it's not. My love for you is infinite and so powerful that sometimes I forget how to breathe. It's this endless love I have for you and our son that frightens me so much. The fear of losing one of you is gripping at my body and soul so strongly that I wake up in the middle of the night to make sure you're both alright._

 _You've always tried to protect me, protect us, even at the cost of your own life, now it's my turn to protect you, to save you and Tyler._

 _If you are reading this letter it means that I'm no longer by your side… Let Tyler know that I love him very very much and he's always made me a proud Mom from the very first second he was born. Tell him not to be sad and teach him to celebrate my 'celestial birthday'. Don't make this day a sad day. This is the day when you will all get together, lights candles for me and eat my favorite food (your famous burgers by the way)._

 _Tell Heath that I love her and that she's the best little sister a big sister could hope for. You can rely on her if you need to. She loves you and Ty as much as I do._

 _I love you Vincent and I want you to be happy. I want you to move forward because you deserve it and so much more. You deserved to be loved, to be taken care of. So I want you to promise me that if you meet someone who can give you that, you won't hold back and you will let yourself be happy. You are wonderful, thoughtful and caring. Any woman would be the luckiest on earth to call you her boyfriend or husband._

 _I know your feelings for me have changed after the way I've treated you and I can't hold that against you, it's my own doing but I will go pretending that you still love me and to be where I always felt the safest, in your arms._

 _I love you both, always._

 _Catherine._

Vincent folded the paper as his tears started to taint it. He didn't even realize that he had sat down on the bed next to Catherine while reading. He knew about her fears of losing one of them but he had never suspected that it was eating her like this. He wished he had known, he would have tried to reassure her. He had failed her once again. He dried his tears and let out a sigh. He wished he could crawl in bed and hold her. Let her know that he was here for her, that she didn't need to be so scared. Suddenly, he heard her heart beat accelerate, he looked at her and understood that she was having a nightmare. It didn't take long for her to wake up and gasp for air.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

She looked at him with a confused look on her face but quickly came to her senses.

"Just a nightmare." She replied truthfully. He didn't need to use his abilities to know that she wasn't lying since she hadn't replied her typical 'I'm fine'.

"You should try to get some rest." He told her gently. She loved when he used this tender, carrying and concerned tone.

"I wish I could but… my brain doesn't seem to agree to that. There are a million things running through my mind right now, haunting me even in my sleep." She explained. Now was the time to figure things out with him. She needed to know where he was standing with this whole situation.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, unsure of her answer.

"I wouldn't want to keep you here if you have something to do." She told him.

"Catherine…" He started, using his deep low voice that made her tremble. "There is no other place I'd rather be than next to you."

Tears immediately wheeled up in her eyes and she said: "How can you say that? I've been so awful to you. Vincent… the things I've said to you…"

"It's okay." He told her, cupping her face and drying a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and cried. She took hold of his hand, keeping it against her cheek as she cried. She needed this, needed him. She needed his comfort even though she didn't deserve any of it.

She calmed herself after a moment and told him: "It's not okay. I told you we were done. I told you I hated you. I told you that you didn't protect Tyler but you probably saved his life and almost lost yours and I couldn't even see it."

"Do you?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked back, not understanding his question.

"Hate me." He told her.

"Of course not." She replied quickly.

"Why don't you? I let him touch you. I let the Beast mark you. I wasn't able to stop him and he almost… damn it Catherine… he almost…" He said with sadness.

"It wouldn't have been like that Vincent." She cut him off quickly and continued: "I let him, let you mark me. I knew that either you or the Beast, none of you would've hurt me. I was willing to let him claim me."

"You don't know what you're saying, I would have killed you, I couldn't control myself. I couldn't come back and take control." He told her.

"And that's all on me... I was supposed to bring you back but I couldn't because I've hurt you." She told him.

Vincent let out a long sad sigh and said: "I thought you hated me. I thought that I had let you down again and that you had enough of me breaking my promises."

"I'm so sorry… When I saw that Tyler was missing and that someone was hunting him and that he was alone… I just lost it… I was so terrified that something might have happened to him… I snapped at you but I shouldn't have because I know you did everything you could to protect him." She explained, tears filling her eyes once again.

"It's okay… if someone knows what it's like to lose control, it might be me." He told her with a small smile.

"It doesn't make me less ashamed of how I treated you." She told him.

"Why did you tell me that you were so fearful about Tyler and I's safety?" He asked, raising his hand to show her that he was holding her letter.

"You weren't supposed to read that." She replied with a sad expression and explained: "You seemed so happy with the way things were that I didn't want to bother you with my insecurities. You already went through so much in your life Vincent… You deserve to be happy, unafraid. This burden is mine and I didn't want to lay it down on you."

"We are in this together Catherine, you should have told me… I should have noticed something was off… I guess I was…" He started and she finished his sentence: "Happy."

He smiled at her and said: "Happy… And all this time you weren't…"

"No Vincent, I was happy. Being with you… Being a family with you and Tyler. It's all I ever wanted. I was so damn happy… just scared of losing all that we had. It felt like a dream come true and I was scared that it would end. I guess all my nightmares did come true after all…" She told him with a small smile.

Vincent put the letter he was still holding on the bed side table and then he bent down.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not seeing what he was doing and scared that he would leave again.

He looked up at her he said: "I'm putting an end to our nightmare."

And with that he moved to lay behind her on the bed and she understood that he had been taking his shoes off. She let him place one of his arms under her neck and the other around her waist. He waited, holding his breath for her reaction. When she sighed contently and intertwined their fingers, he could breathe again.

After a while, she pressed their tangled hands against her belly and whispered: "Can you hear her?"

"Yes." He replied, gently caressing her skin through her shirt, sending shivers all over her body.

She turned in his arms to face him and said: "You don't have to do this just because I'm pregnant you know."

"I'm doing this because I love you Catherine Chandler and I want to be with you. I thought you hated me because I had failed you but I swear it won't happen again and I promise I'll do everything in my power to ease your worries." He told her truthfully.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked him.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked back, nodding his head yes to answer to her question.

She nodded as well and he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too, you know that right?" She asked him.

He nodded and slowly bent down to kiss her but was interrupted by Tyler yelling his mother's name from downstairs.

"We had a lot of fun, now he's all yours and I am going to sleep." They heard JT screaming from downstairs. Vincent thanked him as Tyler bolted inside their room and jumped on the bed next to his mother.

"Come here." She told him before opening her arms to hug him.

"Tchuuu-Tchuuu." The little boy said, pressing his ear against his mother's belly.

"Are you going to the doctor?" He asked.

"Why would I honey?" Catherine asked, wondering what was going on in his head.

"Because you have two hearts." He told her still bothered about it.

Catherine and Vincent exchanged a look and Catherine nodded at him with a smile.

"Actually, son… Mommy doesn't have two hearts…" Vincent started to explain.

"But nooooo… Daddy… you can hear it too!" Tyler protested.

"I know, I know… but this second heart, it doesn't belong to Mommy." Vincent told his son who looked at him quizzically so he continued to explain: "It belongs to the baby who is inside Mommy's belly."

Tyler immediately lifted his mother's shirt to have a better look and stated: "Too small for a baby."

It was Catherine's turn to explain: "That's because this baby is really tiny for now, but she's going to grow bigger and I will have a big belly."

"You're going to have a little sister. You are going to be a big brother." Vincent told him.

"How did she get in here?" The little boy innocently asked.

"Oh God…" Catherine murmured, not knowing how to explain anything about how to make a baby to her son who was way too young to know anything about it.

"When two grownups love each other very much, sometimes a baby happens." Vincent told his son, hoping his explanation would do the trick for now.

"But you and Mommy fight." Tyler told him, trying to understand.

"We fought that is true but we still love each other very much." Vincent told him.

"So you stay home now." Tyler stated, wanting nothing more than to have his parents back together and happy.

Vincent looked at Catherine, they didn't even talk about it yet so he wasn't sure what to tell his son.

"You stay home now." Catherine repeated, looking at Vincent with a smile.

"I stay home now." Vincent said smiling as well.

"YES!" Tyler exclaimed, so happy that his father was staying home and that his parents weren't fighting anymore.

"Come on kiddo, Mom needs to rest." Vincent said, remembering that Catherine was exhausted.

"I rest with Mommy." Tyler told him, lying next to Catherine who wrapped her arms around him.

"I guess I have to rest as well then." Vincent said, taking his previous place behind Catherine, wrapping her in his arms as well.

She closed her eyes and let out a long content sigh.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"Perfect." She replied with a smile.

Vincent kissed the back of her head and tightened his hold around her. After a while, they all fell asleep, happy in each other's arms.

The End

* * *

I wanted to thank you all for your reviews or PM's and constant support. I've been able to write all this chapters because of you. Unfortunately, this story must come to an end. I hope it's not too disappointing for you, even though it was a happy ending! Thank you again for taking time to read this story.


End file.
